Never say never
by Gipsy
Summary: Der Krieg endet, doch die gute Seite unterliegt. Hermine Granger ist eine von vielen Gefangenen, die sich in ihrer neuen Position als Quasi-Hauself zurecht finden muss. Sexuelle Übergriffe gehören fortan zu ihrem Alltag - doch ist wirklich alles verloren?
1. Ende

_**Autoren-Notiz:** Dies ist meine erste Geschichte mit einem M-Rating. Ich habe zuvor nur fluffige Romanzen geschrieben, daher bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob mir dunklere Themen auch liegen. Je ausführlicher eure Kritik zu den einzelnen Kapitel also wird, umso mehr kann ich von euch lernen und mich verbessern! Danke an dieser Stelle schon mal im Voraus._

_**Inhalt:** Der Krieg endet, doch die gute Seite unterliegt. Hermine Granger ist eine von vielen Gefangenen, die sich in ihrer neuen Position als Quasi-Hauself zurecht finden muss. Doch ihr Gryffindor-Kampfgeist ist auch durch sexuelle Übergriffe von Todessern nicht zu brechen. Und schließlich gibt es auch in der dunklen Welt von Lord Voldemort immer noch Lichtgestalten, die mit ihr in den Kampf ziehen wollen ..._

_**Stichwörter:** Lucius Malfoy / Hermine Granger, Severus Snape / Hermine Granger, Rated M, kompatibel mit "Heiligtümer des Todes" bis ca. zur Hälfte des Buches_

_**Disclaimer:** Der Inhalt dieser Geschichte ist ausschließlich Produkt meiner Fantasie. Die Figuren, die meisten Orte und die vorausgesetzte Handlung hingegen gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte in meiner Freizeit und für Fans, ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Interessen. Mein Dank gilt Frau Rowling, die nicht nur ein Universum geschaffen hat, in dem den Fantasien ihrer Fans keine Grenzen gesetzt sind, sondern die darüber hinaus der schriftstellerischen Tätigkeit ihrer Fans keine Hindernisse in den Weg stellt!_

* * *

Hermine zitterte. Angst, Verzweiflung, Wut und vor allem Scham beherrschten ihren Körper. Wo nur war es schief gelaufen? Gestern noch hatte sie an der Seite von Harry auf dem Schlachtfeld vor Hogwarts gekämpft – und heute stand sie nackt in der Villa der Malfoys. Um sie herum Todesser, die es nicht mehr für notwendig hielten, ihr Gesicht zu verbergen.

Rechts von ihr stand Harry, links Ron; beide waren ebenfalls nackt, genau wie all die anderen Schüler und Lehrer, die in die Fänge der Todesser geraten waren. Nur ein Lehrer war nicht unter ihnen: Severus Snape befand sich in den Reihen der Feinde. Mit unbewegtem Gesicht mustere er seine ehemaligen Kollegen, ließ er seinen Blick immer wieder über die entblößten Körper von Hermine und ihrer Freunde wandern. Doch es blieb ihr keine Zeit, sich über seinen endgültigen Verrat aufzuregen, denn in diesem Augenblick betrat Lord Voldemort den großen Festsaal.

Hermine spürte, wie Harry neben ihr sich anspannte, und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie alle vermutlich in wenigen Sekunden sterben würden. Ohnmächtige Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit und wieder kam die Frage hoch: Wieso? Was war schief gelaufen? Warum standen sie hier?

„Meine lieben Freunde", ergriff nun der Dunkle Lord das Wort, „welch schöner Tag ist heute! Vor uns steht, gefangen und gedemütigt, der eine Auserwählte, die Hoffnung aller Schlammblüter und Muggleliebhaber – Harry Potter!"

Jubel brach aus unter den Schwarzkutten, höhnische Rufe und Beleidigungen hallten hunterfach von den Wänden des großen Saals. Nur zwei Gestalten schienen weiter unberührt: Severus Snape bewegte sich nicht, nur ein unergründliches Zucken umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Und neben ihm, beinah noch steifer, mit versteinerter Miene stand Lucius Malfoy. Aber erneut wurde Hermines Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt von der Ansprache Voldemorts: „Der Sieg ist nun unser! Endlich können wir eine Welt aufbauen, wie sie schon lange hätte existieren sollen! Endlich ist Schluss mit dem Verstecken vor den Muggeln! Fortan werden sie uns kennen lernen! Fortan werden wir, die reinblütigen Zauberer, die Welt beherrschen!"

Wieder brandete Jubel auf und diesmal zeigte sich auch auf dem Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy ein Grinsen.

„Doch zunächst lasst mich einem treuen Diener danken! Goyle, trete vor!"

Aus der Menge löste sich die massige Gestalt des jungen Goyle. Sein Gesicht strahlte vor Stolz, in der Hand hielt er – den Zauberstab von Harry.

„Unser guter Goyle hat in einem unbemerkten Augenblick Potter mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen! Ein gezielter Expelliarmus machte Goyle zu, Sieger über den Auserwählten!", erklärte Voldemort. Ein überlegenes, verächtliches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen: „Du weißt gar nicht, wie groß dein Dienst war! Dank dir werde ich in Kürze in der Lage sein, Potter zu töten!"

Ein raunen ging durch den Raum. Hermine bemerkte, wie Harry die Fäuste ballte. Wusste Voldemort etwa …? Ihr Blick fiel auf Snape, dessen Miene sich deutlich verfinstert hatte. Todesangst und Sorge um ihren besten Freund machten sich breit. Es war zu Ende. Wenn Voldemort es nun herausgefunden hatte, dann würde Harry jetzt sterben. Verzweifelt blickte sie wieder zurück zu Voldemort und Goyle, dessen stolzes Grinsen zeigte, dass er nichts begriff.

„Lieber Goyle, sei dir gewiss, dein Name wird in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen. Hoyle, der Mann, der mir, Lord Voldemort, die Macht gab, den Auserwählten zu töten – indem er sein Leben gab!", verkündete Voldemort und machte eine kunstvolle Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. Stille legte sich über den Saal als alle begriffen, was gleich geschehen würde – alle bis auf Goyle selbst.

„Ich sehe, Goyle, dein Vertrauen in mich ist unendlich. Ich fühle mich geehrt durch deine Loyalität", fuhr Lord Voldemort fort, „wer hätte gedacht, dass in meinen Reihen ein so guter Diener ist. Jeder einzelne hier kann sich eine Scheibe von dir abschneiden. Und gerade weil du so loyal bist, bin ich mir gewiss, dass du mir nicht übel nimmst, was ich nun zu tun gedenke, ja, tun muss!"

Erneut hielt der Dunkle Lord in seiner Rede inne und nun zeigte sich auch auf dem Gesicht von Goyle leichte Verwirrung. Doch ehe er gänzlich begriff, was die Worte seines Meisters bedeuteten, war es bereits zu spät.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Leblos sank der große Mann zu Boden. Totenstill war es im großen Festsaal, keiner der Anwesenden begriff, wieso dieser Mord notwendig gewesen war – keiner außer Hermine, Harry und Severus Snape. Die junge Hexe kämpfte mit den Tränen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Voldemort nicht daran dachte, Harrys Leben zu schonen, und wieso sollte er auch? Er hatte gewonnen und das einzige, was zu seinem endgültigen Sieg noch fehlte, war die Ermordung seines ärgsten Feindes.

„Ihr fragt euch nun gewiss, wieso ich den tapferen Goyle getötet habe", rief Voldemort über die Köpfe der Anwesenden hinweg, „die Antwort darauf ist kompliziert, aber um nicht als Unmensch da zu stehen, werde ich sie euch gerne erläutern! In meinen Händen halte ich den Elderstab, den mächtigsten Zauberstab, den diese Welt je gesehen hat. Aufgrund einer uralten Magie war ich nie in der Lage, Harry zu töten. Mein Zauberstab war mit seinem verbunden, aber auch mit anderen Zauberstäben konnte ich ihm nichts anhaben. Nur der Elderstab, der mächtiger als alle anderen ist, kann Harry Potter töten. Doch seine wahre Macht entfaltet der Zauberstab nur, wenn man sein wahrer Besitzer wird. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um den Mechanismus gänzlich zu verstehen, erst mein treuer Diener Severus Snape brachte mich gestern auf die Lösung!"

Hermines Augen schnellten zu dem Angesprochenen. Tatsächlich nickte der ehemalige Schuldirektor grimmig und verneigte sich knapp vor seinem Herren. Das also war der Auslöser für dieses Übel gewesen.

„Dumbledore war lange Zeit der Besitzer des Elderstabs gewesen und ich dachte, es würde reichen, diesen Stab seiner Leiche abzunehmen. Doch ich konnte seine Macht nicht vollkommen nutzen. Da Severus Dumbledore vor einem Jahr getötet hatte, ging ich davon aus, dass er der neue, wahre Besitzer war und ich durch seinen Tod den Zauberstab unter meine Kontrolle bringen konnte. Doch er belehrte mich eines Besseren: Nicht der Mörder des ursprünglichen Besitzers, sondern sein Bezwinger wird der neue Besitzer. Und wer war es gewesen, der Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm gestellt hatte?"

Die rhetorische Frage blieb nicht lange unbeantwortet, denn natürlich kannten alle Todesser die Geschichte, wie Draco Malfoy Dumbledore gestellt, aber nicht getötet hatte.

„Exakt, der junge Malfoy war es! Damit war er der neue, wahre Besitzer, ohne allerdings von der Existenz des Elderstabes zu wissen. Und das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit mir! Als Harry Potter und seine Freunde in eben dieser Villa gefangen gehalten wurden, gelang es ihnen, sich zu befreien – und Potter wurde durch seinen Expelliarmus-Zauber gegen Draco der neue Besitzer. Als Snape mir dies eröffnete, wäre ich beinah explodiert vor Wut über das ungnädige Schicksal. Aber dann kam Goyle. Er besiegte Harry, wurde der neue Besitzer – und durch den Sieg über ihn, durch seinen Tod bin nun endgültig ich der Herrscher über den Elderstab!"

Hermine blickte sich um. Die Lehrer von Hogwarts und einige wenige Todesser nickten, doch ein Großteil der Anwesenden hatte offenbar nicht begriffen, was ihnen der Dunkle Lord erklärt hatte. Doch das war egal, es reichte für sie, dass sie wussten, dass ihr Herr durch den Mord an Goyle endlich Harry würde töten können. Hasserfüllte Blicke richteten sich gegen Snape, der nicht nur ein Verräter war, sondern überaus wichtige Informationen an den Feind gegeben hatte. Severus Snape hatte das Ende von Harry Potter besiegelt. Allen war dies bewusst, besonders auch Hermine, die mit den Tränen kämpfte. Sie suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg, doch sie wusste, es gab keinen. Harry neben ihr wirkte ruhig, gefasst, beinah gelassen.

„Mine", flüsterte er leise, „auch wenn ich sterbe … es ist nicht vorbei. Ihr dürft nicht aufhören zu kämpfen. Solange auch nur einer von uns lebt, müsst ihr kämpfen."

Sie nickte, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass auch sie den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben würde. Jedes einzelne Mitglied des Ordens würde noch heute sterben, denn dann gab es keine ernstzunehmenden Gegenspieler mehr für Voldemort.

„Harry Potter", richtete eben dieser nun das Wort direkt an seinen Erzfeind, „du hast tapfer gekämpft, doch du hattest niemals eine Chance. Dumbledore hat dich im Stich gelassen mit seinem Tod, du warst schon immer nur Kanonenfutter für ihn. Komm her, ich erlöse dich von dem Leid deines Lebens!"

„Harry, nein!", schrie Ron und wollte nach seinem besten Freund greifen, doch die bindenden Zauber, die sie alle umgaben, machten ihn bewegungsunfähig. Nur Harry war frei zu gehen und so trat er vor.

„Mein Tod wird nichts ändern, Tom!", schleuderte Harry Voldemort entgegen, „genauso wenig wie Dumbledores Tod etwas geändert hat. Es wird immer Menschen geben, die deine dunkle Welt verdammen und dich töten wollen. Eines Tages wirst du endgültig untergehen!"

Ein hohes, irres Lachen entrang sich der Kehle des Dunklen Lords: „So mutig, bis zum Schluss! Leider wirst du keine Gelegenheit haben, deine eigenen Worte zu überprüfen!"

Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Es schien, als halte die ganze Halle den Atem an, während die beiden Feinde sich gegenseitig anstarrten. Die Spannung lud sich auf, bis sie beinah unaushaltbar war. Sekunden verstrichen und noch immer war der Todesfluch nicht gesprochen worden. Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine wieder die Augen, hoffte, dass inzwischen ein Wunder geschehen war.

„Avada Kedavra", ertönte da die kalte Stimme Voldemorts, und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten fiel ein lebloser Körper zu Boden. Die eisigen Augen des Dunklen Lords brannten sich in die tränenerfüllten Augen von Hermine, es schien, als habe er nur darauf gewartet, dass sie wieder nach vorne blicken würde. Spott und Verachtung standen in seinem Blick und trafen auf Hass und Verzweiflung bei Hermine.

Jetzt war es wirklich aus. Egal, was Harry gesagt hatte, Lord Voldemort würde nun all jene töten, die ihm noch gefährlich werden könnten. Sie, Ron, die anderen aus dem Orden. Ihr aller Schicksal war besiegelt und es gab nichts, was sie noch hätten tun können.


	2. Niemals sag niemals

_**Autorennotiz:** Dies ist das zweite und letzte Kapitel des Vorspiels. In den folgenden Kapiteln wird die eigentliche Geschichte beginnen - und es wird definitiv nicht lichter werden. Wem es bereits jetzt zu düster ist in meiner Welt, der sollte von einem Weiterlesen Abstand nehmen - alle anderen heiße ich herzlich Willkommen auf dieser Reise in eine dunkle Zukunft!_

_**Review-Hinweis:** __Ich bedanke mich sehr herzlich für die drei Reviews, die ich bereits erhalten habe, ebenso wie für die Alert- und Favouriten-Setzung. Es gibt für einen Autor nichts besseres, als in dieser Form Bestätigung für sein Werk zu erhalten! __Ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar, den ihr mir hinterlasst. Wenn ihr bei angemeldet seid und eingeloggt ein Review hinterlasst, werde ich immer darauf antworten. Falls ihr also Interesse an Reaktionen auf eure Kommentare habt, meldet euch am besten einfach an. Aber natürlich ist auch jeder Kommentar von nicht registrierten Lesern mir höchst willkommen und ein Ansporn!_

_**Update-Information:** Nachdem nun der Prolog beendet ist, werde ich diese Geschichte wöchentlich updaten. Wenn alles läuft wie geplant, werdet ihr also jeden Freitag ein neues Kapitel hier finden. Über Verzögerungen oder unplanmäßig schnellere Updates werde ich euch möglichst immer rechtzeitig informieren, damit ihr nichts verpasst und nicht traurig werdet, falls es mal Nichts zu lesen gibt! Meine Kapitel umfassen stets um die 3 Word-Seiten. Damit will ich sicher stellen, dass der Inhalt in regelmäßigen Schritten voran geht und ihr weder von "Wall of Text" erschlagen werdet noch über arg kurz geratene Kapitel weinen müsst. Falls irgendeine dieser Formalien euch nicht passt, schreit einfach ganz laut - oder hinterlasst einen entsprechenden Kommentar im Review!  
_

* * *

Sie sehnte sich nach einer Umarmung. Wie sehr wünschte Hermine sich, wenigstens für einen Augenblick in den starken Armen von Ron versinken zu können. Doch noch immer waren sie gebunden durch den Zauber, der sie schon den ganzen Nachmittag an einem Fleck hielt.

Die Leiche von Harry lag zu ihren Füßen und die vormalige spannungsgeladene Totenstille hatte sich in ausgelassenen Jubel auf der einen Seite und verzweifeltes Schluchzen auf der anderen Seite aufgelöst. Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, war tot. Hilfesuchend ließ Hermine ihre Augen so gut es trotz ihrer Starre ging durch den Raum wandern. Sie traf auf McGonagall, welche ebenso verzweifelte wirkte wie sie selbst. Die ehrwürdige Lehrerin ging auf die Achtzig zu und zum ersten Mal wirkte sie auch genau so auf Hermine.

„Was sollen wir mit den übrigen Muggleliebhabern und Schlammblütern hier tun, werte Freunde?", erklang da erneut die Stimme von Lord Voldemort. Eisige Kälte breitete sich in Hermines Körper aus – jetzt war auch für sie der Zeitpunkt des Todes gekommen. Laute Rufe waren zu hören, die meisten forderten den Tod aller Gefangenen.

„Ich sehe, ihr wollt reinen Tisch machen", sagte Voldemort, als der kurze Aufruhr sich zu legen begann, „doch ich bin anderer Meinung. Als Herrscher über diese neue Welt können wir es uns nicht leisten, unsere Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem als der Politik ablenken zu lassen. Wie im alten Rom kommt es jetzt uns zu, die Geschicke der Welt zu beraten, während unsere Sklaven für unser leibliches Wohl sorgen!"

Erneut brach lautes Gemurmel aus, die verbliebenen Todesser diskutierten den Vorschlag ihres Meisters. Schlammblüter als Sklaven? Die Verlockung dieses Vorschlags war groß, das Dasein als Sklave wäre sicher noch leidvoller als der schnelle, sofortige Tod. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, da war auch der letzte davon überzeugt, dass dies der viel bessere Plan war.

„Ich dachte mir, dass ihr euch für meinen Vorschlag entscheiden würdet. Stellt euch nur vor, was ihr alles anstellen könnt mit den wehrlosen Zauberern hier. Künftig werden sie sogar noch unter den Hauselfen stehen, denn diese können immerhin noch Magie anwenden. Eurer Fantasie im Umgang mit euren Sklaven soll keine Grenze gesetzt werden, denn Sklaven sind nicht mehr als Werkzeuge im Alltag: Sie müssen funktionieren und wenn sie das nicht tun, kann man sie wegwerfen und ersetzen!", verkündete der Dunkle Lord lachend. Applaus kam auf und Hermine bemerkte, wie besonders in den Gesichtern der alten Todesser plötzlich ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck stand. Augenblicklich wurde sich die junge Hexe ihrer eigenen Nacktheit sehr bewusst und sie errötete.

„Hermine…", nahm sie da ein Flüstern von Ron wahr, „verstehe ich das richtig…? Wir sollen diesen Unmenschen dienen? Vor ihnen im Staub kriechen?"

Sie schluckte: „Wenn es das nur wäre, Ron … was ich in den Augen einiger Todesser da sehe, macht mir viel mehr Angst …"

Obwohl sie kaum in der Lage war, ihm in die Augen zu schauen, konnte Hermine doch die unausgesprochene Frage spüren, die sich in Rons Gesicht abzeichnete: „Na, was meinst du denn, was die alten Säcke da mit Frauen anstellen? Oder vielleicht sogar mit Männern …?"

Ein würgendes Geräusch zeigte ihr, dass Ron nun auch begriff, was sie fürchtete. Ohne ihren Zauberstab und als Sklaven, die nicht mehr als Dreck waren, gab es keine Möglichkeit, sich gegen jegliche Art von irrer Fantasie zu schützen. Und ob der Ekel der Todesser vor Schlammblütern groß genug war, dass sie vor Vergewaltigungen zurückscheuten, das wagte sie zu bezweifeln. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie in Anbetracht dieser Zukunft nicht doch den Tod vorgezogen hätte.

„Severus, mein treuer Diener", erscholl nun erneut Voldemorts Stimme, „komm an meine Seite. Du bist mein loyalster Untertan, auch wenn ich lange an dir gezweifelt habe. Deine Handlungen in den letzten Tagen haben bewiesen, dass du zu mir stehst und dafür sollst du belohnt werden. Du darfst dir als erster einen Sklaven aussuchen!"

Unbewegt trat Snape vor und stellte sich so, dass er möglichst alle Gefangenen sehen konnte. Ein Brechreiz machte sich in Hermine breit bei dem Gedanken, dass einer von ihnen diesem grausamen, verlogenen Mann in die Hände fallen würde. Hatte er vor, sich eine ehemalige Schülerin als Sklave zu nehmen und seine perversen Gedanken an ihr zu befriedigen? Das Zittern, das sie bereits zuvor verspürt hatte, wurde stärker.

„Habt Dank, mein Lord. Die Auswahl ist groß und ich gedenke, den Vorteil der ersten Wahl zu meinen Gunsten zu nutzen. Da ich Schlammblüter abstoßend finde, fällt meine Wahl auf eine reinblütige Hexe, deren Verstand so vernebelt ist, dass sie sich mit dem Feind verbündet hat. Ich glaube außerdem sagen zu können, dass besonders sie für den von uns gegangenen Potter sehr wichtig war, was meinem Spaß umso zuträglicher sein wird", sagte Snape. Obwohl seine Stimme Verachtung und Hohn ausdrückte, blieb sein Gesicht unberührt. Hermine hingegen zitterte stärker – waren diese Worte auf sie gemünzt? Oder meinte er etwa …?

„Ich wähle Ginny Weasley!"

„Nein!", tönte wieder die aufgebrachte Stimme von Ron durch den Saal, „du wirst es nicht wagen, deine dreckigen Finger an meine Schwester zu legen!"

„Nicht?", fragte der ehemalige Lehrer amüsiert, „und wer soll mich daran hindern – du, kleine Wiesel?"

Gelächter machte sich breit und sogar der Dunkle Lord zeigte ein offenes Grinsen. Die Worte seines liebsten Dieners gefielen ihm: „Sehr gut, Severus. Deine Wahl ist ebenso exzellent wie nachvollziehbar. Ginny Weasley soll dir gehören – viel Spaß!"

„Ginny … oh Gott", entfuhr es Hermine. Sie konnte Rons Gefühle verstehen – erst verlor er seinen besten Freund und nun musste er mit ansehen, wie seine jüngere Schwester, nackt und hilflos wie sie war, zu dem verhassten Lehrer und größten Verräter geschickt wurde. Ginny hingegen wirkte gefasst, doch Hermine erkannte sofort, was wirklich in ihr vorging: Sie hatte ihre große Liebe verloren. Egal, was ihr selbst noch zustoßen würde, nichts konnte für sie schmerzhafter sein als dieser Verlust. Zumindest hoffte Hermine, dass Snape keine Grausamkeiten kannte, die den Tod von Harry noch in den Schatten stellen würden.

„Und nun, Severus, sage mir, wer als nächster seine Wahl verkünden darf!"

Nur einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte der Zaubertränkemeister, dann hatte er sich entschieden: „Lucius Malfoy. Auch, wenn er nicht immer ehrenhaft gehandelt hat, so sollten wir ihm dafür danken, dass er immer wieder sein Anwesen für Versammlungen zur Verfügung stellt."

Lord Voldemort nickte sein Einverständnis und bedeutete dem älteren Malfoy vorzutreten: „Komm her, Lucius. Severus hat wahr gesprochen. Triff du nun deine Wahl – triff sie für deine ganze Familie, denn ich werde euch nicht mehr als einen Sklaven erlauben!"

Snape packte Ginny an den Haaren und zerrte sie zur Seite, damit Lucius Malfoy seinen Platz einnehmen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu Snape schien der blonde Zauberer unentschlossen, wen er als Sklaven halten sollte. Ratsuchend schaute er seinen Fürsprecher an, doch dieser hob nur eine Augenbraue und blickte streng zurück. Hermine wurde nicht schlau aus dieser Interaktion, doch offensichtlich hatte Lucius irgendeinen Hinweis aus dieser Geste gezogen, denn plötzlich schien er entschlossen.

„Zunächst möchte ich Euch danken, mein Lord. Ich weiß, dass ich Euch enttäuscht habe und umso größer ist meine Freude, dass Ihr mich nun derart bevorzugt behandelt", begann er seine Ansprache, „ich werde es meinem alten Freund Severus gleich tun. Meine Wahl fällt ebenfalls auf eine Schülerin, die Harry Potter nahe stand. Ich gehe sogar soweit zu sagen, dass wir ohne sie schon längst über Potter triumphiert hätten. Und so groß mein Ekel vor Schlammblütern auch ist – die Vorstellung, sie künftig Tag ein, Tag aus in meiner Gewalt zu haben, bereitet mir höchstes Vergnügen. Und ich bin sicher, auch mein Sohn Draco wird es zu schätzen wissen, diesem ewig nervenden Mädchen die ein oder andere Lektion zu erteilen. Meine Wahl fällt auf Hermine Granger!"

Sie hatte es gewusst. Schon mit den ersten Worten, die der alte Malfoy geäußert hatte, war ihr klar geworden, dass er sie wählen würde. Es war nur logisch – die zwei wichtigsten Menschen im Leben von Harry fielen in die linke und rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. Hermine spürte, wie die fesselenden Bande sich von ihr lösten, doch sie wehrte sich dagegen, ohne Widerspruch in die Fänge von Lucius Malfoy zu geraten.

„Granger, komm her. Begrüße deinen neuen Herren!", befahl Lord Voldemort. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Niemals würde sie Lucius Malfoy – oder seinen Sohn – als ihren Herren anerkennen. Sie holte tief Luft und drehte sich zu Ron um, der sprachlos und versteinert neben ihr stand.

„Ron", flüsterte sie, „gib niemals auf. Wir werden das hier irgendwie überstehen und wieder zusammen kommen!", sagte sie mit leiser, aber fester Stimme. Dann küsste sie ihn mit aller Leidenschaft, die sie aufbringen konnte. Es war der erste Kuss zwischen ihnen und Hermine fürchtete, dass es zugleich der letzte sein würde. Sie kostete jede Sekunde aus, die man sie nicht von Ron wegziehen würde, doch der Augenblick war viel zu kurz. Schon spürte sie ein Paar kräftiger Hände auf ihren Schultern und spürte, wie die kräftige Gestalt von des alten Malfoys sie mit sich zog.

Grimmig schaute sie bis zuletzt zu Ron zurück, der seinerseits den Blickkontakt zu ihr hielt. Seine Augen waren von Tränen verschleiert, aber darunter entdeckte Hermine neuen Mut und neue Entschlossenheit. Sie würden beide für das kämpfen, was Harry angefangen hatte, sie würden einen Weg finden, die Dunkelheit aus der Welt zu vertreiben. Auch, wenn sich ihre Wege vorerst trennten.

„Rührend, Schlammblut!", fuhr Lucius Malfoy sie an, „aber das wird dir nichts helfen. Glaub ja nicht, dass du den rothaarigen Trottel jemals wiedersehen wirst! Du gehörst jetzt mir – und ich freue mich sehr darauf! Du wirst deine Freunde niemals wieder sehen!"

Hermine konnte ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken, doch sie versuchte, sich nicht entmutigen zu lassen. Hoffnung bestand immer.

„Niemals sag niemals!", flüsterte sie entschlossen und blickte ihrem Sklavenhalter herausfordernd ins Gesicht. Seine Antwort bestand in einer Ohrfeige, die sie zu Boden fegte. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins bekam Hermine noch mit, wie Voldemort nun einen Todesser nach dem anderen wählen ließ. Jeder versuchte, möglichst junge, weibliche Sklaven abzubekommen, doch die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Hexe schwand und sie übergab sich nur zu gern der wohligen Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit.


	3. Narzissa Malfoy

_**Autoren-Notiz:** Da ich morgen vermutlich keine Zeit haben werde, bekommt ihr dieses Kapitel schon heute! Ich bedanke mich herzlich für die vielen Reviews, die vor allem auch aussagekräftig und kritisch-positiv sind. Auch bei jedem, der meine Geschichte auf Alert oder Favourite gesetzt hat, will ich mich an dieser Stelle herzlich bedanken. Ich hoffe, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefällt und ihr mir wieder so tolle Kommentare hinterlasst. Übrigens beantworte ich auch Fragen, die man mir stellt ..._

* * *

„So muss sich Harry die ersten Jahre seines Lebens gefühlt haben", sagte Hermine leise zu sich. Eine Woche war sie bereits bei den Malfoys in der Villa, eine Woche, die sie in einem winzigen Raum unter der Treppe im zweiten Stock verbracht hatte. Kaum mehr als eine Matratze und eine winzige Lampe passten in das kleine Kabuff, aber immerhin konnte sie bequem aufrecht darin stehen.

„Harry …"

Der Gedanke an ihren besten Freund ließ Hermine in sich zusammen sinken. Harry war tot. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht begreifen. Obwohl es bereits eine Woche her war und sie der harte Alltag in der Familie Malfoy jede Sekunde an ihre Situation erinnerte, weigerte ihr Verstand sich, den Tod ihres Freundes zu akzeptieren.

Ein leises Klingeln ließ sie aufhorchen – die Hauselfen aus der Küche gaben ihr ein Signal. Sie hatte noch etwa fünf Minuten Zeit, um in der Küche zu erscheinen und bei der Zubereitung des Frühstücks zu helfen. Schnell zog sie sich an. Sie konnte froh sein, dass sie Kleidung tragen durfte, das war ihr bewusst. Das Kleid, das sie trug, war pechschwarz und lag eng an ihrem Körper. Da es aus einem dehnbaren Material bestand, konnte sie sich dennoch bequem darin bewegen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ihr das Kleidungsstück gefallen, doch zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass sie keine Unterhose tragen durfte und stets einen formenden BH tragen musste, war sie sich nur zu bewusst, dass das Kleid vor allem einem Zweck dienen sollte: Lustgefühle erzeugen.

Sie hatte die Blicke bemerkt, die ihr Draco zugeworfen hatte. Das Kleid erfüllte ganz offensichtlich seinen Zweck, zumindest bei dem jüngeren Malfoy. Und trotzdem hatte er sie bisher nie angerührt. Hermine war froh darüber, doch verstehen konnte sie es nicht. War sein Ekel vor Schlammblütern so groß, dass er seinen eigenen körperlichen Begierden nicht nachgeben würde? Sie seufzte.

Rasch band sie noch die kleine, blütenweiße Schürze um, dann betrat sie durch eine versteckte Tür die schmalen Korridore, die innerhalb der Mauern der Villa zur Küche führten. Wie in alten Schlössern und herrschaftlichen Anwesen der Muggle so war auch dieses Haus mit speziellen Gängen ausgestattet, die es der Dienerschaft erlaubten, unbemerkt von Raum zu Raum zu gelangen. Die Notwendigkeit dafür erschloss sich Hermine nicht – außer ihr arbeiteten hier nur Hauselfen, die auf viel bequemere Art von Ort zu Ort gelangen konnten. Aber wer weiß, was die Erbauer sich damals gedacht hatten.

„Guten Morgen, Miss!", wurde sie in der Küche von den Hauselfen begrüßt. Auch wenn sie faktisch unter diesen Wesen standen, so war es doch für einen Hauself unmöglich, einen Menschen nicht als Herren anzuerkennen. Und so bedachten zumindest die fleißigen Helferlein in der Küche Hermine noch mit Respekt. Sie wiederum brachte ihnen so viel Zuneigung und Wärme entgegen, wie sie unter den Umständen in der Lage war.

„Heute ist Sonntag! Heute isst die ganze Familie zusammen! Wir müssen viel vorbereiten!", erklärte der Hauself, der in der Küche für die Organisation zuständig war, „wasch du bitte das Obst dort ab!"

„Gerne, Twinkle!", erwiderte Hermine. Sie schob die engen Ärmel ihres Kleides hoch, band ihre Haare zusammen und stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Solange sie hier in der Küche etwas zu tun hatte, konnte sie die Realität vergessen. Obst abzuwaschen und mit Hauselfen zusammenzuarbeiten war wesentlich weniger schlimm als all die anderen Horrorszenarien, die sie sich in ihrer ersten Nacht in der Malfoy-Villa ausgemalt hatte.

oOoOoOo

„Wünscht Ihr noch etwas Kaffee, Herr?"

Aufmerksam und konzentriert stand Hermine neben dem Frühstückstisch der Familie und versuchte, jederzeit die Wünsche ihrer Herren im Voraus zu erkennen. Sie hatte schnell gelernt, dass Ungehorsam und Unaufmerksamkeit mit Schlägen und Nahrungsentzug bestraft wurden. So sehr sie auch gegen ihren Sklavenstatus rebellieren wollte – ihr Überlebensinstinkt hatte am Ende die Oberhand gewonnen und sie hatte sich gefügt.

„Ja, schenk ein!", war die knappe Antwort des alten Malfoys. Vorsichtig schenkte Hermine den Kaffee nach und zog sich dann sofort wieder zurück. Lucius Malfoy schenkte ihr keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit und sie war froh darüber. Solange ihm nicht in den Sinn kam, sie zu terrorisieren, war sie sicher.

„Lucius …", meldete sich da seine Frau zu Wort, „warum trägt sie dieses furchtbare Kleid?"

Seufzend ließ der Herr im Haus seine Zeitung sinken und blickte seine Frau an: „Wir haben alle zusammen beraten und die Mehrheit der Todesser hat befunden, dass Frauen genau so ein Kleid tragen sollen. Mir ist es ja gleich, aber ich werde mich bestimmt nicht dem Willen des Dunklen Lords widersetzen."

„Hmm", machte Narzissa nur. Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie ihren Blick über Hermines Körper gleiten ließ. Plötzlich wurde der jungen Hexe eiskalt: Offensichtlich sah Narzissa Malfoy in ihr eine Bedrohung. Das Kleid betonte die Weiblichkeit der Trägerin und ließ sie im besten Lichte erscheinen, es war darauf bedacht, die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer zu erregen. Natürlich gefiel das einer Ehefrau nicht. Hermine hoffte, dass Narzissa das Thema nicht weiter verfolgen würde. Immerhin hatte Lucius Malfoy in der ganzen Woche noch kein Mal gezeigt, dass er Interesse an ihrem Körper hatte. Es gab also keinen Grund für Eifersucht.

oOoOoOo

Eiskaltes Wasser ergoss sich über Hermine. Auf dem gefliesten Boden der Küche gab es keine Möglichkeit, Halt zu finden, und so rutschte sie aus und stieß mit Gewalt gegen die Tischkante.

„Pass doch auch, tollpatschiges Ding!", fuhr Narzissa Malfoy sie an. Hasserfüllt blickte sie auf die jüngere Frau hinab, die benommen in einer großen Wasserlache lag und sich den Kopf hielt: „Wag es ja nicht nochmal, mich derart anzurempeln. Und jetzt mach das hier sofort weg, oder muss ich dir nachhelfen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte die ältere Frau sich um und marschierte aus der Küche. Zittrig richtete Hermine sich auf. Narzissa Malfoy hatte sie mit voller Absicht gerammt, als sie gerade mit einem großen Kübel kalten Wassers aus dem Hinterhof zurück in die Küche kam. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie konnte fühlen, wie sich eine große Beule knapp über ihrem rechten Ohr bildete.

Ihr Kleid war durchtränkt und der kalte Wind, der durch die offene Küchentür aus dem Hof hereinwehte, ließen Hermine erneut zittern. Sie musste sich abtrocknen, sonst würde sie sich den Tod holen – aber sie hatte keine Wechselkleidung. Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um. Die Hauselfen waren um diese Zeit mit Hausputz beschäftigt, sie war alleine in der Küche für den Abwasch zuständig. Narzissa Malfoy würde so schnell nicht wieder herunter kommen und die beiden Männer im Haus hatten sich noch nie in der Küche blicken lassen.

Stöhnend zog Hermine ihr Kleid und den BH aus und hängte beides über das Feuer zum Trocknen. Schwankend und mit aufsteigender Übelkeit trocknete sie erst ihren nassen Körper ab und machte sich dann daran, den Boden zu wischen. Der kühle Wind, der immer wieder hereinpfiff, ließ sie ihre Nacktheit deutlich spüren, doch im nassen Kleid wäre es noch schlimmer gewesen. Sie betete, dass nicht ausgerechnet jetzt irgendjemand in die Küche kommen würde.

„Du bettelst ja gerade drum, Schlammblut!", erklang plötzlich hinter ihr eine Stimme. Erschrocken drehte Hermine ihren Kopf zur Tür, die von der Küche hoch zu den Wohnräumen der Malfoys führte. Mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen lehnte dort Draco Malfoy und starrte sie ungeniert an. Ihre Gebete waren offensichtlich nicht erhört worden. Warum auch, in dieser Welt gab es kein Glück mehr für sie.

Schnell wollte Hermine sich aufrichten, ihre Position auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken – und vor allem ihrem entblößten Hintern – zu Malfoy gewandt, behagte ihr nicht.

„Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle!", befahl dieser sofort. Hermines Atmung beschleunigte sich, doch sie wagte nicht, ihre Stellung zu verändern. Sie war sich nur zu bewusst, dass er einen freien Ausblick auf alles hatte, was ein Mann an einem weiblichen Körper interessant finden konnte. Sie schloss die Augen und hoffte gegen besseres Wissen, dass Malfoy einfach wieder gehen würde.

„Mir scheint", kam die Stimme von Draco von direkt hinter ihr, „meine Mutter ist nicht glücklich, dass du hier bist."

Er ging in die Hocke, beugte sich vor und griff nach ihrem Haar.

„Wie kommt es, dass meine Mutter plötzlich etwas gegen Sklaven hat? Sie liebt doch jeden anderen Hauself, den sie herumkommandieren kann!"

Ruckartig riss er an ihrer dichten Lockenmähne, ein Schmerzensschrei entfuhr ihr, als sie gewaltsam nach hinten gegen seine Brust geschleudert wurde.

„Kann es sein, dass du versuchst, meinen Vater zu verführen?", raunte Draco gefährlich leise in ihr Ohr. Die Hand, die vormals in ihren Haaren war, fasste nach ihrer Kehle und drückte zu. Seine andere Hand griff nach ihrer Brust: „Antworte mir!"

Verzweifelt rang Hermine nach Luft, doch der Griff des jungen Malfoy war zu fest, er schnürte ihr jede Atemzufuhr ab. Röchelnd wand sie sich in seinem Griff und schlug nach der Hand, die ihr Leben bedrohte.

„Oh, du kannst ja gar nicht reden. Wie dumm von mir!", meinte Malfoy leise lachend und lockerte den Griff. Für einen kurzen Augenblick massierte seine andere Hand Hermines rechte Brust, dann stieß er die wehrlose Hexe von sich und stand auf.

Verächtlich schnaubend blickte er auf Hermine herab, die keuchend nach Luft rang und am ganzen Körper zitterte: „Erbärmlich. Glaub bloß nicht, dass du meinen Vater auch nur im Mindesten interessierst!"

Kaum war Draco verschwunden, ließ Hermine ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie spürte noch immer seine kalte Hand auf ihrem Busen und seinen festen Griff an ihrem Hals. Bilder von dem, was er hätte mir ihr anstellen können, überschwemmten ihren Geist und ließen sie in Angst und Scham ertrinken.


	4. Eine Jungfrau

**Autor-Notiz:** Wie versprochen bekommt ihr pünktlich zum Start des neuen Freitags ein weiteres Kapitel meiner kleinen Geschichte. Ab jetzt fängt der erste Hauptstrang der Geschichte an, sich zu entwickeln. Und die Rückkehr des von einigen vermissten Severus Snape deutet sich an. Ich würde mich sehr über Kritik zu meinen ersten Ansätzen der Intimität freuen - ich habe keine Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet, dementsprechend ist da noch viel Verbesserungspotential. Schreibt mir, was euch stört, dann werde ich versuchen, es künftig besser zu machen!

* * *

„Ich erwarte heute Abend Gäste!", eröffnete Lucius Malfoy das Gespräch an der Essenstafel. Seine Frau und sein Sohn blickten gespannt auf, denn es geschah recht selten, dass der Herr von Malfoy Mansion Gäste zu sich lud.

„Severus Snape wird erscheinen und vermutlich noch einige andere Todesser. Wir werden über die weitere Strategie beraten, da der Dunkle Lord derzeit in Russland unterwegs ist, um Anhänger zu sammeln und dort den Staatsstreich vorzubereiten", erklärte er, „es wird also keine große Party werden, sondern nur ein kleines Treffen. Ich erwarte, dass ihr uns unsere Privatsphäre lasst und nicht stört!", fügte er mit strengem Blick an.

Empört keuchte Narzissa auf: „Du vertraust uns nicht, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Lucius bedachte sie nur mit einem verächtlichen Blick und widmete sich wieder der Morgenzeitung. Auch Draco zeigte deutlich seine Wut über das herablassende Verhalten seines Vaters. Statt wie sonst zu warten, bis dieser die Tafel aufhob, stand er ohne Erlaubnis abzuwarten auf und ging zur Tür.

„Was meinst du, wo du hingehst, Draco?", peitschte die Stimme seines Vaters durch den Raum.

„In mein Zimmer. Offenbar ist meine Anwesenheit dir nicht angenehm, ebenso wenig wie die von Mutter. Ich schloss daraus, dass es besser ist, wenn ich dich alleine lasse", erwiderte der Sohn seelenruhig und verließ endgültig den Raum. Auch Frau Malfoy stand nun auf und ließ ihren Mann alleine am Tisch zurück.

Nur Hermine war nun noch im selben Zimmer und sie fühlte sich deutlich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Im vergangenen Monat hatte sie gelernt, dass sowohl die Mutter als auch der Sohn in ihr eine willkommene Möglichkeit sahen, Aggressionen abzubauen. Mehrfach fand sie sich geschlagen und gedemütigt am Boden der Küche wieder und immer waren es die Hauselfen, die sie fanden und wieder aufbauten.

„Schlammblut", verlangte nun ihr Herr nach Hermine. Zögerlich trat sie vor.

„Du wirst meiner Gesellschaft heute Abend zu Dienst sein. Du wirst Speisen und Getränke servieren und auf jede andere gewünschte Art zur Verfügung stehen", erklärte er, „egal, was der Wunsch ist, du wirst es erfüllen, verstanden?"

Hermine nickte, doch innerlich breitete sich Panik aus. Dass Lucius Malfoy von ihr bisher keinen sexuellen Gebrauch gemacht und auch Draco es bei Andeutungen belassen hatte, hieß nicht, dass andere Todesser ebenso zurückhaltend sein würden. Bei dem Gedanken an die Dinge, die ihr bevorstehen würden, wurde ihr schlecht. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die lüsternen Blicke, die von den meisten schwarz gewandten Gestalten bei der Siegesfeier von Voldemort über die nackten Körper der Frauen geglitten waren.

Es gab nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte. Ihre eigene Ohnmächtigkeit machte Hermine rasend: Da wusste sie, welches Unheil bevorstand, aber sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als abzuwarten und es geschehen zu lassen.

„Du wirst mich heute Abend nicht blamieren, indem du mir meinen Gästen vor die Füße kotzt!", fuhr Lucius sie an. Sie musste unwillkürlich gewürgt haben, als sie über den Abend nachgedacht hatte – und das musste er gehört haben. Doch so sehr sie sich auch mühte, es gelang ihr nicht, eine ruhige Fassade aufzubauen. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und sie zitterte. Auch dies entging dem älteren Malfoy nicht. Er seufzte.

„Komm her!"

Zittrig und nervös trat Hermine noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. Lucius schob seinen Stuhl zurück und zog die junge Hexe auf seinen Schoß. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihr und neuerliche Panik machte sie bewegungsunfähig. Wie sein Sohn packte er ihre Kehle und zog sie an sich, bis ihr Rücken an seine Brust gepresst war. Hermine wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, die Finger an ihrem Hals erinnerten sie zu deutlich an ihre Erlebnisse mit Draco.

Langsam glitt die andere Hand des Todessers ihren Oberschenkel herab und drückte ihre Beine auseinander. Unwillkürlich versuchte sie, ihre Schenkel wieder zu schließen, doch augenblicklich wurde der Druck an ihrer Kehle fester. Hermine wimmerte. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr, doch ihre Beine zu öffnen, das kam ebenfalls nicht in Frage. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, mit ihren Händen Lucius' Hand von ihrem Hals zu ziehen, doch der Mann war viel zu stark für sie.

„Lass die Spielchen, sonst muss ich dir weh tun!", zischte der blonde Todesser in ihr Ohr und drückte noch fester zu. Verängstigt gab Hermine ihren Widerstand auf und öffnete ein wenig ihre Beine. Sofort lockerte sich der Griff an ihrem Hals, sie bekam wieder Luft und sog diese gierig ein. Gleichzeitig spürte sie, wie die Finger des Zauberers tiefer zwischen ihre Beine glitten. Kein Stoff konnte sie schützen, denn noch immer war es ihr nicht erlaubt, andere Unterwäsche als einen BH zu tragen.

Ohne auf die Panik der jungen Hexe zu achten, schob Malfoy erst einen, dann zwei Finger langsam tief in sie hinein. Hermine stöhnte auf. Der Schmerz alleine war bereits schlimm, doch das Schamgefühl und ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit waren um Vielfaches entsetzlicher. Sie spürte deutlich, dass es den alten Malfoy nicht erregte, sie so zu berühren – keine Härte drückte sich von unten gegen sie und auch sein Herzschlag hatte sich nicht beschleunigt. Ihr analytischer Verstand sagte ihr, dass es hier nur um Dominanz und Macht ging und nicht um Lust oder andere positive Gefühle.

Je tiefer die beiden Finger in sie eindrangen, umso größer wurde der Schmerz. Hermine wandt sich und versucht, vor der kalten Hand zu fliehen, doch der Todesser kannte kein Erbarmen. Kaum spürte er ihre Bewegung, schlossen sich seine Finger wieder fester um ihren Hals. Entsetzen, Scham und Schmerz ließen sie verkrampfen und sie spürte, wie besonders die Muskeln, die gerade gewaltsam von zwei Finger geöffnet wurden, sich anspannten. Sie fügte sich selbst Schmerzen zu mit dieser instinktiven Reaktion, aber sie konnte es nicht ändern. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

Doch plötzlich stoppten die Finger. Hermine meinte, einen laut der Überraschung von ihrem Gebieter gehört zu haben, da zog er sich schon aus ihr zurück und stieß sie zu Boden.

„Du bist noch Jungfrau, Granger?", fragte er sie unvermittelt. Hermine nickte beschämt. Noch immer rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen, der Schmerz war nicht vergangen, aber Erleichterung darüber, es zumindest für den Moment überstanden zu haben, machte sich breit.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte …", hörte sie Lucius Malfoy murmeln. Verwundert schaute sie zu ihm auf – und traf auf einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Etwas Neues lag da in seinem Blick, etwas, was deutlich nichts mit Hass zu tun hatte, und doch machte es ihr Angst.

Einen kurzen Augenblick starrten die beiden ungleichen Zauberer sich an, dann senkte der Mann seine Augen. Es schien, als diskutiere er innerlich mit sich selbst, aber auch dieser stumme Disput dauerte nicht lang, dann sagte er: „Es bleibt dabei, du wirst heute Abend für Speisen und Getränke zuständig sein. Aber unter keinen Umständen für mehr, hast du das verstanden? Ich weiß, dass ihr Schlammblüter euch nur zu gerne den ersten Besten an den Hals werft, aber du wirst deine Jungfräulichkeit nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis verlieren, Granger!"

Der plötzliche Sinneswandel verwirrte Hermine nur noch mehr, doch für den Moment war sie nur zu froh darüber, dass ihr Herr nicht von ihr verlangte, mit einem anderen Todesser Sex zu haben. Beinah dankbar nickte sie und zog sich dann mit der Erlaubnis von Malfoy zurück.

„Woher die plötzliche Güte, Vater?", kam es da von der Tür, die vom Esszimmer zum Wohnzimmer führte. Draco trat hindurch und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen, „hast du plötzlich Mitleid mit diesem wertlosen Schlammblut?"

Doch sein Vater tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, auf seine Provokation einzusteigen. Kühl und unberührt erwiderte er: „Es ist offensichtlich, dass du dich mit gewerblichem Sex nicht gut auskennst, mein Sohn. Sonst wüsstest du, dass Jungfräulichkeit ein hohes Gut ist, für das man einen noch höheren Preis verlangen kann. Die Tatsache, dass Granger noch unschuldig ist, erstaunt mich – aber es kommt mir auch zu Gute. Da ich sowieso nie vorhatte, mich selbst an ihr zu befriedigen, kann ich nun schauen, dass ich ihr erstes Mal gewinnbringend anlege. Irgendein anderer Todesser wird mir schon etwas Wertvolles bieten können."

Kurz blicke der ältere zum jüngeren Mann, ehe er hinzufügte: „Das bedeutet natürlich auch, dass Sex für dich verboten ist, das verstehst du sicher, oder, Draco?"

Der Angesprochene presste die Lippen zusammen. Als ob er auch nur das geringste Interesse an einem Schlammblut hatte. Eine andere Frage war ihm viel wichtiger: „Heißt das, ich darf mich gar nicht mehr mit ihr vergnügen?"

Ein kurzes Lachen ertönte, doch sofort wurde Lucius Malfoy wieder ernst: „Nein, das habe ich damit nicht gemeint. Es steht dir frei, mit ihr anzustellen was immer du willst – solange ihre Jungfräulichkeit unberührt bleibt und sie nicht entstellt wird. Im Moment kann ihr junger Körper und ihr dummes Gesicht genug Eindruck schinden, um schlicht gestrickte Zauberer ihre Blutlinie vergessen zu machen. Das will ich nicht riskieren!"

Grinsend nickte Draco. Irgendwo war sein Vater eben doch sein Vater, irgendwo verstanden die beiden sich doch gut. Sie wussten, wie sie tickten und hatten ähnliche Gedanken. Die Antwort war mehr als zufriedenstellend und so ließ der junge Zauberer seinen Vater nun endgültig alleine im Frühstückszimmer zurück.

Lucius Malfoy widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung und versuchte, die Gedanken an eine unschuldige, nackte, naive Hermine Granger aus seinem Gehirn zu vertreiben.


	5. Bringt mehr Wein

_**Autor-Notiz:** Pünktlich zum Start des neuen Freitags habt ihr hier ein weiteres Kapitel. Ich danke erneut ganz herzlich meinen inzwischen regelmäßigen Reviewern, die mir in ihren Kommentaren immer wieder auf's Neue bestätigen, dass meine Arbeit geschätzt wird! Vielen Dank dafür, ihr seid mir eine große Stütze! In diesem Kapitel gibt es ein Wiedersehen mit einer von einigen vermissten Person, die große Storyline wird angefangen und leider muss ich auch die Befürchtungen einiger Leser bzgl. der Sicherheit von Hermine bestätigen ... Lasst mich wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat und vor allem welche Gedanken das Verhalten der zwei bösen Männer in diesem Kapitel in euch auslösen!_

* * *

Hermine stand in der Ecke des kleinen Salons und versuchte, sich ihre Unsicherheit und Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Vor ihr saßen Severus Snape, Antonin Dolohow, Fenrir Greyback, Walden Macnair und natürlich der Hausherr Lucius Malfoy. Die fünf Todesser schienen in ein Gespräch vertieft, doch Hermine entging nicht, dass besonders die Augen von Fenrir Greyback, dem Werwolf, immer wieder zu ihr rüber wanderten. Sie hoffte, dass der Befehl von Malfoy, dass sie sich auf keinerlei sexuelle Interaktionen einlassen sollte, auch umgekehrt bedeutete, dass er seine Kollegen zurückhalten würde.

Seufzend schaute die junge Hexe an sich herunter. Das schwarze, figurbetonte und äußerst knappe Kleid saß nicht mehr so gut wie noch vor einer Woche. Sie hatte innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit schon so deutlich abgenommen, dass sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild nicht mehr sehen mochte. Es mangelte ihr zwar nicht an Nahrung, aber die Angst war zu ihrem ständigen Begleiter geworden – und offensichtlich kam ihr Körper damit nicht klar.

Andererseits, so dachte sie sich, hatte dies den Vorteil, dass sie auf das männliche Geschlecht nicht mehr so attraktiv wirkte. Innerlich hätte sie beinah gelacht. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an ihre Schulzeit, an ihre Liebe zu Ron – und wie sie seit dem vierten Schuljahr darunter gelitten hatte, nicht als Frau wahrgenommen zu werden. Damals hätte sie sich nicht träumen lassen, dass es Momente geben würde, in denen sie sich wünschte, keine Frau – und vor allem keine attraktive Frau – zu sein.

„Schlammblut", riss sie da die Stimme des Hausherrn aus ihren Gedanken, „der Wein ist alle. Geh und hol neuen!"

Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken verabschiedete sie sich, nur zu froh, eine Gelegenheit zu bekommen, der düsteren Runde zu entfliehen. Der Weg in die Küche und zurück würde insgesamt etwa fünf Minuten kosten und sie hatte vor, jede einzelne davon zu nutzen, um sich selbst zu beruhigen und ihren Verstand wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren.

Sie war noch keine sechs Schritte gegangen, da packte sie eine schwere Hand an der Schulter. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und blickte in das ausdruckslose Gesicht von Severus Snape.

„Kann ich etwas für Euch tun, Herr?", fragte Hermine und versuchte, ihre Stimme nicht aggressiv oder ironisch klingen zu lassen. Offensichtlich gelang ihr das nicht, denn die Antwort ihres ehemaligen Lehrers klang nicht erfreut: „Offenbar haben Sie noch nicht die richtigen Umgangsformen hier gelernt, Miss Granger!"

Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, doch sie riss sich zusammen. Sie würde Snape keine Angst zeigen, sie würde vor diesem Verräter nicht zu Boden kriechen.

„Ich soll Wein holen, wenn Ihr also keinen Wunsch habt …", erklärte sie, erneut um Höflichkeit bemüht. Aber wiederum schien sie nicht den richtigen Tonfall gefunden zu haben. Der schwarzhaarige Mann packte sie bei den Schultern und stieß sie mit Gewalt gegen die harte Wand des Flurs.

Hermine schluckte. Als sie vorsichtig aufsah, begegnete sie den dunklen Augen des Tränkelehrers, doch sie konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Sekundenlang starrten sie sich gegenseitig an, seine Hände ruhten fest auf ihren Schultern, sie spürte die Kraft, die in seinen Armen steckte. Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse des Morgens schossen Hermine in den Kopf. Auch Lucius Malfoy hatte schließlich mit reiner Kraft über sie gesiegt. Beschämt und verängstigt senkte sie den Blick, als könne sie damit verhindern, dass Snape ihre Gedanken lesen würde.

„Werden Sie hier gut behandelt, Miss Granger?", fragte der dunkle Mann da plötzlich. Sie zuckte zusammen. Was sollte diese Frage? Wollte Severus Snape herausfinden, ob Lucius Malfoy seine Sklavin gut behandelt und das an Lord Voldemort weitertragen? Der wäre gewiss nicht erfreut darüber und würde Malfoy bestrafen – und der wiederum würde seine Wut darüber an ihr auslassen. Und warum sollte sie auch lügen, denn gut behandelt wurde sie hier ja nun wirklich nicht. Andererseits konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass es anderen Sklaven noch wesentlich schlechter ging. Immerhin lebte sie noch, hatte noch keine ernsthaften sexuellen Übergriffe erleiden müssen und wurde selten geschlagen.

Mit einem Mal spürte sie kühle Finger, die sich unter ihr Kinn legten. Severus Snape hatte ihre eine Schulter losgelassen und hob nun mit sanfter Gewalt ihren Kopf hoch, so dass er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Ist die Frage so schwierig, Miss Granger? Werden Sie hier gut behandelt, Ja oder Nein?", wiederholte er seine Frage. Noch immer schien er unberührt und ausdruckslos, doch etwas passte nicht in das Bild des bösen Todessers. Angestrengt dachte Hermine darüber nach, was falsch war – und da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Wieso Siezen Sie mich?", kam es aus ihr heraus, ehe sie sich stoppen konnte. Überrascht über ihre eigene Courage schlug Hermine sich auf den Mund, doch der schwarzgewandte Mann schien nicht verärgert. Sein Tonfall klang eher beruhigt als erzürnt, als er antwortete: „Es ist unhöflich, auf eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten. Aber ich entnehme Ihrer Reaktion und Ihrem Erscheinungsbild, dass sie zumindest körperlich gesund sind!"

Hermine war sprachlos. Sollte der ältere Mann etwa nur aus Sorge gefragt haben? Doch auch das passte nicht – wenn er sich für ihr leibliches Wohl interessiert hätte, wäre sie vermutlich gar nicht erst hier. Etwas anderes musste dahinter stecken und sie schwor sich, nicht auf seine plötzlich so freundliche Art hereinzufallen. Entschlossen presste sie die Lippen zusammen und blickte stumm zu ihm hinauf.

Die Hand, die eben noch ihr Kinn gehalten hatte, stemmte sich nun gegen die Wand, und auch die andere Hand ließ von ihr ab. Für einen kurzen Moment noch schaute Severus Snape auf seine ehemalige Schülerin hinab, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Hermine besann sich wieder auf ihren Auftrag – sie hatte Wein holen sollen und sicher wartete Malfoy schon längst ungeduldig auf sie. Gerade wollte sie sich ebenfalls aufmachen, da fiel ihr Blick auf das Ende des Ganges. Dort lehnte äußerlich ruhig der junge Draco Malfoy. Hermine fluchte leise – ihre Begegnungen alleine mit Malfoy jr. gingen nie gut aus.

„So, so. Wie ich es mir gedacht habe, die Schlammblut-Schlampe macht sich an jeden ran!"

Die junge Hexe schüttelte den Kopf. Sie durfte sich nicht noch weiter verspäten, doch der Weg zur Küche führte vorbei an dem Mann, der gerade äußerst bedrohliche Blicke in ihre Richtung warf.

„Weißt du, Schlammblut", fing Draco an während er sich von der Wand abstieß und auf sie zukam, „mein Vater hat mir unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass ich dich nicht anfassen darf. Das ist wirklich schade …"

Sein Blick wurde noch kälter und Hermine zog sich das Herz zusammen. Dieser Malfoy hegte offenbar einen ungeheuer großen Hass auf sie und wollte das bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zum Ausdruck bringen. Würden die Worte des Vaters ausreichen, um sie vor ihm zu beschützen?

„Aber weißt du … wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hat er mir nur verboten, dich zu ficken. Und dich zu offensichtlich zu schlagen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber mir kommen da trotz des Verbots noch hunderte Sachen in den Sinn, die ich mit dir machen könnte."

Sie würden nicht reichen. Wenn ihre Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine am liebsten gelacht – wie kam sie nur auf die Idee, von Lucius Malfoy Schutz zu erhoffen? Sie war alleine hier, die einzige junge Frau unter Männern, das einzige Schlammblut unter Todessern, als einzige ohne Zauberstab gegen mächtige Schwarzmagier.

„Ich kann die Angst in deinen Augen sehen, Granger. Das gefällt mir", flüsterte Draco Malfoy ihr ins Ohr. Wie erfroren stand Hermine da. Weder der alte Malfoy noch Severus Snape konnten sie so ängstigen wie ihr ehemaliger Schulkamerad – und dabei hatte er doch bisher nichts getan als leise, fiese Worte gemurmelt. Doch genau da lag das Problem: Er spielte mit ihrer Angst, er kannte sie besser, als die beiden anderen Männer. Er trieb ein Psychospielchen mit ihr.

„Lass mich in Ruhe! Dein Vater will, dass ich Wein hole und wenn er erfährt, dass du mich aufgehalten hast …", fauchte Hermine ihn an, doch sie merkte selbst, dass sie dabei eher wie eine verängstigte Katze klang und weniger wie die mutige Löwin, die sie noch zu Schulzeiten gewesen war.

„Du wagst es, mich so anzureden?", fuhr Draco sie an, „Ich bin vielleicht nicht mein Vater, aber du hast mir ebenso Respekt zu zollen wie ihm! Glaub ja nicht, dass du mich bei ihm anschwärzen kannst, du wertloses kleines Schlammblut!"

Mit diesen Worten verpasste er Hermine eine Ohrfeige, die sie zurück gegen die Wand taumeln ließ. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von Minuten fand sie sich gegen den harten Stein gedrückt, doch diesmal erschien ihr ihre Lage wesentlich bedrohlicher.

„Du bist mutig, mir drohen zu wollen. Aber vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur dumm. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich in Zukunft nachts nicht mehr einfach die Augen schließen und ins Traumland wandern …", hauchte Draco Malfoy ihr ins Ohr. Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar, doch seine Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Hermines Knie wurden weich und sie spürte, wie sich in ihrem Magen ein eiskalter Knoten bildete.

„Und wo wir grad dabei sind … es gibt da eine Sache, die mich interessiert!", fügte Malfoy jr. noch scheinbar gedankenverloren an. Grob schob er Hermine Arme über ihrem Kopf zusammen und packte beide Handgelenke mit seiner linken Hand. Ehe sie fassen konnte, was er vorhatte, war seine rechte Hand bereits zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwunden. Zwei Finger drangen gewaltsam und rücksichtslos in sie ein. Ein gequältes Keuchen entwich Hermine, während sie hilflos zulassen musste, dass ihr erneut auf diese furchtbare Weise Gewalt angetan wurde.

„Tatsache", meinte Draco schließlich, „du bist wirklich noch Jungfrau. Erstaunlich. Das Wiesel und der selige Potter sind größere Schlappschwänze, als ich gedacht hätte!"

Ein dritter Finger gesellte sich zu den beiden anderen und trieb Hermine Tränen in die Augen. Obwohl er nicht so tief eindrang, dass ihre empfindliche Barriere zerriss, fühlte sie sich doch wie in zwei Teile gerissen.

„Bitte…", schluchzte sie, doch der Schmerz vernebelte ihre Gedanken und sie konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende formulieren.

„Was denn, Schlammblut – gefällt es dir etwa? Willst du mehr?", höhnte Draco. Langsam ließ er seine Finger im Eingangsbereich kreisen, zog sie immer wieder ein Stück zurück, um dann erneut hart reinzustoßen. Er lachte: „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel Spaß mir das hier macht. Aber ich will ein braver Sohn sein und auf meinen Vater hören…"

Mit diesen Worten zog er seine Hand zwischen ihren Schenkel zurück, betrachtete sie kurz und ließ dann auch Hermines Handgelenke los. Schluchzend fiel sie auf ihre Knie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. Sie wollte vor diesem Kerl nicht hilflos wirken, ihm keinen Angriffspunkt bieten. Und doch konnte er sie so leicht in Panik versetzen, ihr so leicht Gewalt an tun. Für einen Moment wusste Hermine nicht, wen sie mehr hasste – Draco Malfoy oder sich selbst. Seine Stimme nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab: „Vergiss nicht, meinem Vater den Wein zu bringen, Schlammblut. Beweg deinen faulen Arsch!"

Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste eindeutig diesen blonden Schönling, der mit ihrem Selbstbewusstsein spielte.


	6. Ihre Haut so zart

**_Reviews:_**_ Ich musste schmunzeln diese Woche: Es schien zuerst so, als würde ich wieder exakt 3 Reviews bekommen wie die Male zuvor auch. Und nie von denselben 3 Leuten - als würdet ihr euch absprechen. Aber nachdem nun doch noch ein viertes Review eingetrudelt ist, lasse ich den Verdacht der Verschwörung fallen und glaube einfach an einen bizzaren Zufall! Wie dem auch sei: Habt vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews, ich freue mich, dass ihr den ersten Wiederauftritt von Severus Snape so positiv aufgenommen habt!_

_**Autor-Notiz:** In diesem Kapitel wird es ernster für Hermine. Vor allem auch deswegen, weil das Kapitel nicht geplant war. Ich habe, wie ich es früher schon oft tat, meinen Fingern freien Lauf gelassen und ihnen dabei zugeschaut, wie sie dieses Kapitel Stück um Stück schrieben. Es ist auch für mich bis zum Schluss spannend geblieben, da ich nicht wusste, was geschehen würde. Da ich mit dem Ausgang überraschend zufrieden bin (früher hat mich dieses "Freien-Lauf-Lassen" schon mal in Sackgassen geführt), habe ich es exakt so gelassen, wie es rausgekommen ist. Ich hoffe, ihr findet dieses Kapitel ähnlich ansprechend wie ich!  
_

* * *

„Was hat das solange gedauert, Schlammblut?", wurde Hermine bei ihrer Rückkehr empfangen. Sie hatte bereits damit gerechnet, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht erfreut sein würde, dass sie deutlich mehr als die übliche Zeit für den Weg benötigt hatte.

„Verzeiht, Herr, ich hatte draußen eine Begegnung mit Severus Snape. Ich musste ihm kurz behilflich sein, das hat meine Aufgabe verzögert." erklärte sie so demütig wie es ihr gelang. Unsicher flackerte ihr Blick zum schwarzgewandten Mann, doch dieser machte nicht den Anschein, ihre Aussage bestätigen oder dementieren zu wollen. Dass sie auch auf den Sohn getroffen war, behielt sie für sich - zu demütigend war die Erinnerung. Aber Lucius Malfoy schien das Thema nicht weiter zu interessieren, mit einem herrischen Nicken befahl er ihr, die Gläser wieder voll zu schenken.

Eilig kam sie der Anweisung nach. So schnell sie konnte, füllte Hermine die fünf Weingläser. Als sie sich gerade zu Macnair herabbeugte, spürte sie eine große, raue Hand auf ihrem Hintern. Sie unterdrückte ein Zittern und bemühte sich, den Wein nicht zu vergießen. Sie wusste, wer hinter ihr saß, sie wusste, wessen Hand da gerade ihre Backen knetete. Rasch richtete sie sich wieder auf und wollte sich zurück auf ihren Platz begeben.

„Himmel, Granger. Siehst du nicht, dass Fenrir deine Gesellschaft will? Dreh dich doch nicht einfach weg von ihm, dummes Ding!", fuhr ihr Herr sie an. Ungläubig starrte sie Lucius Malfoy an – hatte er nicht gesagt, sie solle keinen Sex mit irgendjemandem haben? Unsicher schaute sie zwischen ihm und dem Werwolf hin und her.

„Komm ruhig zu mir, schöne Maid. Ich kenne die Gebote deines Besitzers und ich werde sie nicht brechen. Aber etwas Gesellschaft hat noch niemandem geschadet. Komm, ich fress' dich schon nicht auf!", säuselte Greyback. Der liebenswürdige Tonfall verunsicherte Hermine nur noch mehr, sie konnte deutlich spüren, dass da noch etwas ganz anderes lauerte. Und zusätzlich waren ihr das Äußere und der Gestank des Mannes zuwider.

„Tu gefälligst, wie man dir befiehlt!", befahl Lucius Malfoy mit strenger, aufgebrachter Stimme. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass seine Sklavin es wagte, ihn so vor seinen Kollegen bloßzustellen. Deutlich nahm er das Grinsen von Macnair und Dolohov wahr, auch wenn sie sich bemühten, es zu verberben. Nur Snape schien unberührt davon.

Hermine saß ein trockener Kloß im Hals, als sie auf den Sessel, in dem Greyback saß, zuging. Unschlüssig schaute sie zu ihm hinab, doch der Werwolf wusste genau, was er wollte. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck an ihrem Arm ließ er die zerbrechliche Frau in seinen Schoß fallen und schloss beide Arme um ihre Taille.

„Mh, das fühlt sich gut an", murmelte er, um dann lauter zu Malfoy zu sagen: „Du hattest wirklich Glück mit diesem Mädchen. Sie riecht so gut. Ihr Körper fühlt sich so warm an. Ich hab nur so eine dumme Erstklässlerin abbekommen."

„Komm schon, Fenrir", neckte ihn Dolohov, „jeder weiß doch, dass dir junge Mädchen am liebsten sind. Oder hast du sie etwa schon kaputt gemacht?"

Mehrstimmiges Gelächter ertönte, das Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Die Vorstellung eines so jungen Mädchens in den Händen dieses blutrünstigen Werwolfes … sie wollte gar nicht genauer darüber nachdenken.

„Nein, sie lebt noch. Dazu hab ich viel zu viel Spaß mit ihr. Wisst ihr, es ist wirklich erstaunlich mit diesen jungen Dingern. Egal, wie oft du sie fickst, sie sind immer noch so herrlich eng. Und ihre Haut so zart … so zart …"

Die Worte des ungewaschenen Mannes verloren sich, als er offensichtlich seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen an seine Sklavin nachhing. „Ich darf mich nicht auf diese finsteren Bilder einlassen, ich darf das nicht an mich heranlassen!", ermahnte Hermine sich innerlich, doch sie wusste, dass ihre Fantasie ihr die kommenden Nächte immer neue Bilder von dem Werwolf und seiner jungen Beute zeigen würde. Wie war nur diese Welt so plötzlich so vollkommen schwarz und hoffnungslos geworden? Ungewollt entfloh ein Schluchzen ihrer Kehle.

„Na, na, Liebes", kam von Greyback, „wer wird denn weinen? Komm, wir wollen mal sehen, ob wir es dir nicht ein bisschen angenehmer machen können!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ der Werwolf ihre Taille los und begann, ihren Körper zu erkunden. Während die anderen Männer sich wieder ihrem Gespräch zuwandten, widmete er sich ganz ihrem Körper. Langsam fuhren seine Hände ihre Schenkel herab, dann packte er sie kräftig und rückte sie zurecht. Breitbeinig, ihr Po direkt über seinem steifen Glied, ihr Rücken an seine Brust gepresst, saß sie da und schaute ungläubig an sich herab.

Die rauen Hände des Mannes, schoben ihr Kleid immer höher, entblößten erst ihre nackte Scham, dann ihren Bauch und hoben es schließlich über ihre Brüste. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich der Werwolf mit bedachten, kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegungen seiner Hüfte an ihr rieb und seine eigene Erregung immer weiter steigerte. Eine Hand packte nun ihre Brust, die andere krallte sich in das Fleisch ihrer Oberschenkel.

„Und?", fragte er, „gefällt dir das besser?"

Übelkeit stieg in Hermine auf. Dieser Todesser erwartete doch nicht etwa ernsthaft, dass sie das genoss? Statt einer Antwort presste sie die Lippen zusammen, um nicht laut würgen zu müssen. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals wurde immer größer und sie spürte, wie ihr Magen eiskalt wurde.

„Komm schon, Kleines", gurrte der Werwolf, „gib mir ein kleines Stöhnen. Jede Frau genießt es, so angefasst zu werden!"

Unwillig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Sie wollte weg von hier. Sie wollte alleine sein, weg von diesen Männern, weg von allen Männern. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als sie plötzlich die Zähne des Todessers an ihrem Nacken spürte. Instinktiv wollte sie sich weglehnen, doch der Mann war schneller. Die Hand, die eben noch ihre Brust massiert hatte, griff in ihr Haar und hielt so ihren Kopf und Hals, wo er ihn haben wollte. Während seine Zunge, seine Lippen und seine Zähne über ihren Hals und Nacken wanderten, fand seine andere Hand derweil ihren Eingang. Ohne einzudringen streichelte er sie zwischen ihren Beinen, offenbar begierig, eine Reaktion von ihr zu erhaschen.

Auch die Bewegungen seiner Hüfte waren inzwischen deutlicher geworden. Hart presste er sich an sie, rieb sich an ihr. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Er ließ von ihrem Hals ab, seine Hand löste sich aus ihren Haaren und packte ihren leicht hervorstehenden Hüftknochen. Jetzt war es die andere Hand, die ihren BH hochschob und ihre entblößten Brüste knetete. Immer heftiger rieb er sich an ihr, die Hand an ihrer Hüfte presste Hermine härter an ihn heran, ließ ihren Hintern ein wenig vor und zurück kreisen.

„Ah, du gefällst mir so gut!", stöhnte der Werwolf auf. Seine Bewegungen wurden ruckartiger, die Hand an ihrer Brust hatte aufgehört sich zu bewegen, zu stark war seine Konzentration auf ihren Hintern.

„Fuck!", keuchte er, „Lucius!"

Mit erhobener Augenbraue drehte der Hausherr sich zu seinem Gast um. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er verfolgt, wie der Werwolf sich selbst am Körper des Schlammblutes immer mehr in die Erregung trieb.

„Ja, Fenrir?", fragte er amüsiert.

Ohne seine reibende Bewegung zu unterbrechen, blickte der Werwolf zu dem Besitzer der Sklavin in seinem Schoß: „Wie viel, sagtest du, willst du für ihr Erstes Mal?"

Plötzlich war es totenstill im Raum. Auch die anderen drei Todesser, die zuvor getan hatten, als interessieren sie sich nicht für das, was da neben ihnen geschah, wandten nun ihre Köpfe zu dem Werwolf und der mehr nackten als bedeckten Frau.

„Nein!", schrie Hermine in Gedanken, „nicht er! Bitte, nicht er!", doch sie ahnte schon, dass ihr stummes Flehen nutzlos war. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihr den Sex verboten, weil er ihr Erstes Mal teuer verkaufen wollte – und wenn der Werwolf zahlte, würde er es eben hergeben. Die Übelkeit, die sich schon zuvor gezeigt hatte, wurde schlimmer. Angst, wie Hermine sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte, kroch in ihr hoch. Der harte Schwanz unter ihr, die verkrampfte Hand an ihrer Brust, das erregte Keuchen neben ihrem Ohr – plötzlich wurde sie sich ihrer Situation bewusst. Es war, als wache sie aus einem Traum auf. Panik, wie sie vorher nicht da gewesen war, umklammerte ihr Herz. Harry war tot. Ron war ebenso Sklave wie sie. Und diese Männer hatten alle Macht der Welt über sie. Sie konnte nicht länger bestimmen, was mit ihrem Körper geschah. Die pure Gewalt hatte sie erniedrigt. Es war, als habe sie jemand mit einem Eimer eiskalten Wassers übergossen und sie anschließend in eine stinkende Jauchegrube geworfen, in der sie nun ertrinken würde.

In ihrem Schockzustand hatte sie die kurze Diskussion der Todesser nicht mitbekommen. Während Dolohov und Macnair den Werwolf darin unterstützten, sich den Sex zu erkaufen, zeigten Snape und Malfoy sich eher angewidert.

„Du willst tatsächlich ein Schlammblut ficken, Greyback?", fragte Snape mit skeptischem Blick.

„Ja, verdammt!", rief der Werwolf verzweifelt, „sie ist so geil. Mir ist egal, welches Blut in ihren Adern fließt. Ich will sie! Jetzt!"

Stöhnend und keuchend rieb er sich weiter an Hermine. Beide Hände hatten inzwischen ihre Hüfte gepackte, bewegten sie in einem Rhythmus mit seinem Becken. Er war so kurz davor, doch wenn er sich nicht in ihr versenken dürfte, würde er seine Erregung nicht erlösen können.

Lucius Malfoy erkannte die Not seines Kollegen. Egal, welche Summe er jetzt nannte, der Werwolf würde sie vermutlich zahlen – reich genug war er inzwischen allemal. Es war seine Chance, an Geld zu kommen, um alte Schulden zu begleichen. Und doch wehrte sich etwas in ihm gegen den Handel. Die Jungfräulichkeit von Hermine Granger – verkauft an einen schäbigen Werwolf? Sie war schließlich nicht irgendwer. Vielleicht sollte er sie an jemand anderen verkaufen, an jemanden von Rang, für wenig Geld, und sich so einen Gefallen schulden lassen? Er selbst stand im Moment immer noch am unteren Ende, denn der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm noch nicht vollständig verziehen. Es gab bestimmt genug Todesser, die die berühmte Freundin von Potter ficken wollen würden. Ja, es war eindeutig zu früh dafür.

Andererseits – sie war ein Schlammblut. Wer wusste, ob sich je wieder irgendein Todesser so für sie interessieren würde? Egal, ob Potter-Freundin oder nicht, das Blut war abstoßend, das merkte er an sich selbst. Sie war abstoßend!

Eindringlich schaute er das Paar an. Er beobachtete, wie sich der Werwolf in verzweifelter Erregung an seiner Sklavin rieb, wie seine Hände sich an ihrer Hüfte festklammerten, wie ihre Brüste mit jedem Stoß ein wenig schwangen, wie ihr Kopf nach hinten gefallen war, die Augen geschlossen, Tränen daraus strömten. Er sah, dass sie bleich war, dass sie zitterte. Der Werwolf hingegen hatte ein gerötetes Gesicht, sein Atem ging stoßweise, Schweiß bedeckte seine Haut. Wieder wanderte Malfoys Blick dahin, wo das Glied des Mannes auf den Hintern der Frau stieß.

Und plötzlich merkte er, wie ihm selbst in seiner Hose sehr eng wurde und registrierte, dass seine eigene Atmung sich beschleunigt hatte.


	7. Handlungsfreiheiten

**_Autor-Notiz: _**_Ein neuer Freitag, ein neues Kapitel. Ich gebe zu, die letzten Reviews, die ich von euch bekommen habe, haben mir unglaubliche Freude bereitet. Ihr habt mich ja mit Lob geradezu überschüttet *rot anlauf* Das letzte Kapitel war aber auch spannender als die meisten zuvor, zumindest war es für mich sehr spannend! Fast ebenso gespannt bin ich auf eure Reaktionen auf dieses Kapitel, da hier vor allem ein neuer Story-Strang aufgegriffen wird - und vielleicht erkennen ja einige ein bisschen mehr, welche Gedanken Snape bzgl. der jetzigen Umstände hat ;)_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy änderte seine Sitzposition – um keinen Preis wollte er vor seinen Kollegen zeigen, dass ihn die intime Situation im Sessel neben ihm erregte. Unter dem Anschein, über eine Summe nachzudenken, starrte er auf die fast nackte Hermine Granger. Sie sah absolut verängstigt aus und gleichzeitig unglaublich erotisch. „Sie ist ein Schlammblut!", schrie er sich stumm selbst an, doch er konnte seine eigene Erregung nicht leugnen. Der junge Frauenkörper war genug, um ihn das Blut vergessen zu lassen.

Mehr und mehr stieß ihn der Gedanke ab, dass ausgerechnet Greyback seine Sklavin entjungfern wollte. Der Werwolf war unter dem Fußvolk sehr beliebt, weil er grausam war und andere an seinen fiesen Späßen teilhaben ließ. Aber in der Führungsriege wurde er nicht geschätzt und Lucius wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord diesen Mann, der nicht mal ein richtiger Mann war und stets erbärmlich stank, nur duldete, weil er ihn brauchen konnte. Seine Sklavin war zu wertvoll für so jemanden.

Hermine hatte nach wie vor die Augen geschlossen. Angestrengt versuchte sie, nicht laut zu schluchzen, doch gegen ihre Tränen konnte sie nichts tun. Es gab keinen Grund, warum der blonde Zauberer sie nicht verkaufen sollte, hier und jetzt. Vielleicht war es sogar besser so – wenn sie es erst mal hinter sich hatte, musste sie sich nicht länger vor dem unvermeidlichen ängstigen. Vielleicht würde sie sich dran gewöhnen, vielleicht sollte sie lieber früher als später …

Nein, so sehr sie es auch versuchte, Hermine konnte sich nicht selbst überzeugen, dass irgendetwas Gutes an dieser Situation war. Genauso wie sie wusste, dass ihre Meinung nicht zählte und dass sie am Ende dieses Abends vermutlich endgültig und vollkommen gedemütigt sein würde. So sehr hielt die Angst und Hilflosigkeit sie gefangen, dass sie kaum mehr die reibenden Bewegungen des Werwolfes unter ihr wahrnahm.

„300 Galeonen, jetzt und hier!"

Hermine riss die Augen auf und starrte ihren Besitzer an. 300 Galeonen? Das war ein kleines Vermögen! So viel war ihre Jungfräulichkeit Lucius Malfoy wert? Unfähig zu irgendeiner Reaktion starrte sie einfach nur, sogar ihre Tränen waren in dem Schock versiegt.

Ihre Überraschung spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern aller anderen Anwesenden, besonders Fenrir Greyback war sprachlos. Seine Bewegungen waren erstarrt, nur seine Hände klammerten sich noch fest an die Hüfte von Hermine.

„300 Galeonen? Spinnst du?", fragte er ungläubig, „so viel hab ich nicht hier!"

„Dann tut es mir leid", erwiderte Lucius, äußerlich ungerührt, „sie ist nicht irgendein Schlammblut, sondern eine der wichtigsten Schachfiguren, die Dumbledore im Spiel gegen den Dunklen Lord gesetzt hat. Auch wenn sie ein Schlammblut ist, hat sie aufgrund ihrer Positionen einen hohen Wert!"

Dolohov und Macnair fingen beide an, langsam zu nicken – die Erklärung war einleuchtend und sie bewunderten den wachen Verstand ihres Kollegen. Nur Severus Snape schaute misstrauisch drein. Er bezweifelte, dass nur rationales Kalkül Lucius geleitet hatte – zu deutlich war die Erregung des Mannes zu spüren, zumindest für ihn.

„Malfoy!", stöhnte der Werwolf, „Willst du mich absichtlich quälen?"

„Nein, Greyback, aber ich gebe auch nicht leichtfertig Dinge von Wert auf, auch nicht für Kollegen."

„Fick dich!", schleuderte Fenrir Greyback ihm entgegen und stieß Hermine von seinem Schoß. Ohne ein Wort verließ er die Versammlung. Kopfschüttelnd blickten die anderen vier Männer ihm hinterher.

„Er ist eben doch halb Tier. Kann seinen Trieb nie richtig steuern und lässt seinen Verstand dann einfach untergehen. Widerlich!", kommentierte Macnair das Geschehen. Höhnisches Gelächter von Dolohov ertönte und auch Lucius Malfoy zwang sich, darin einzustimmen.

Erleichterung machte sich in Hermine breit. Sie konnte nicht glauben, so knapp gerettet worden zu sein, ihr Verstand war nicht in der Lage, das Ganze zu erfassen. Für einen Augenblick gab sich die junge Hexe den Gefühlen hin, blieb ruhig auf dem weichen, dunkelgrünen Teppichboden liegen und genoss einfach, dass ihr keine konkrete Gefahr mehr droht. Die flauschigen Fasern des dicken Teppichs gaben ihr das Gefühl, auf einer Wolke zu schweben.

„Was liegst du da so faul rum?", fauchte sie im nächsten Moment aber schon ihr Herr an, „zieh dich wieder anständig an und schenk Wein nach. Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich nicht dafür bestrafen werde, dass du einen meiner Gäste vertrieben hast! Du solltest ihnen zu Diensten sein und sie nicht vergraulen!"

Hermine riss die Augen auf ob dieser Ungerechtigkeit. Sie hatte Greyback vertrieben, sie hatte etwas falsch gemacht? Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass irgendein Mensch so verdreht sein konnte, ihr diese Situation zum Vorwurf zu machen. Andererseits war sie sich im Klaren darüber, dass sie keine Rechte besaß und Widerworte sicherlich nichts verbessern würden. Wut und Erleichterung über das Vorgefallene kämpften in Hermine, während sie ihren BH wieder richtete und das Kleid erneut herunterzog. Letztendlich gewann der Zorn die Oberhand, doch die Hexe ließ sich nicht gehen. Äußerlich unberührt griff sie wieder zur Weinflasche und füllte die inzwischen leeren Weingläser wieder auf.

„Nun, Severus, nachdem du uns die letzte Stunde so ausführlich darüber aufgeklärt hast, was der Dunkle Lord in näherer Zukunft plant, wäre s gut zu erfahren, wie wir das konkret hier umsetzen sollen!", nahm Dolohov das Gespräch wieder auf. Hermine stellte sich in eine Ecke des Raumes und spitzte die Ohren. Auch wenn sie in ihrer derzeitigen Lage nichts tun konnte, war Wissen doch immer noch besser als Nichtwissen. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie die vier Männer, wie sie in ihren großen, altmodischen Ohrensesseln saßen und sich mit einer Aura der Macht und Selbstzufriedenheit umgaben, dass Hermine beinah schlecht wurde. Was war der Plan von Voldemort? Und welche Rolle würden diese vier Todesser spielen?

„Das würde ich gerne", erwiderte der Angesprochene, „doch leider blieb der Dunkle Lord in diesem Punkt unklar. Er sagte mir, er würde sich persönlich darum kümmern, dass auch der Kontinent verstehen würde, dass er nun herrscht. Und er übertrug uns die Aufgabe, hier die Stellung zu halten. Das waren seine Worte. Leider hat er nicht gesagt, was er damit meint. Und genau das ist der eigentliche Zweck unseres Treffens hier heute Abend!"

„Gut, dass wir das so früh schon erfahren", kommentierte Macnair und lachte trocken, „wir sind also hier, damit du uns sagen kannst, dass du uns nichts sagen kannst. Wirklich, sehr gut!"

Ein strafender Blick traf den Todesser, ein Blick, den Hermine nur zu gut noch aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte – so schaute Snape drein, wenn er gerade gar keinen Humor verstand. Trotz ihrer misslichen Lage freute sie sich, dass endlich mal nicht sie oder ein anderer Schüler Empfänger dieses Blicks war.

„Ja, genau, darum geht es", antwortete Snape mit betont ruhiger Stimme, „ich hatte gehofft, zusammen mit euch Vieren, oder besser: Jetzt nur noch Dreien, mit euch also einen mittelfristigen Plan entwickeln zu können, wie wir während der Abwesenheit seiner Lordschaft vorgehen wollen. Aber wenn dich das überfordert, Macnair, dann darfst du dich gerne dem Werwolf anschließen und gehen!"

„Na, na", schaltete sich nun der Hausherr wieder ein, „lasst die Streitereien. Wir sollten es als eine Ehre empfinden, dass der Dunkle Lord uns so große Handlungsfreiheiten gelassen hat."

Macnair, der zu einer wütenden Erwiderung angesetzt hatte, verstummte. Von der Seite aus hatten weder er noch sein bester Freund Dolohov die Information bisher betrachtet. Tatsächlich, mit der Erklärung von Lucius Malfoy erschien die Lage plötzlich nicht mehr so, als habe der Dunkle Lord sie im Stich gelassen, sondern vielmehr als großer Vertrauensbeweis. Severus Snape bemerkte die Veränderung im Blick seiner Kollegen und nickte Malfoy fast unmerklich zu.

„Vielleicht ist es am sinnvollsten, wenn wir die großen Leitideen vom Dunklen Lord aufschreiben und dann überlegen, welche Schritt wir auf dem Weg bis zu diesen Zielen gehen müssen", schlug Snape vor. Zustimmendes Nicken und ernste Konzentration waren die Antwort.

„Dolohov, nenn mir ein Ziel, dass der Dunkle Lord hat!", forderte Malfoy seinen Kollegen auf.

„Das Blut der Zauberer reinhalten!"

„Macnair?"

„Muggle unterwerfen!"

„Severus?"

„Zauberer und Hexen zu alter Stärke führen!"

„Bleibt noch ein Ziel von mir zu nennen … aber mir fällt nichts ein, was nicht unter eines der von euch drei genannten Ziele fallen würde", sagte der blonde Zauberer nachdenklich.

„Ich denke auch, dass es diese drei Punkte sind, die als Hauptziele gelten können!", schloss sich Snape ihm an.

„Gut, dann halten wir das also fest. Nun müssen wir überlegen, wie wir die einzelnen Punkte erfüllen wollen. Und vor allem: In welcher Reihenfolge!"

„Das ist ein guter Punkt, Malfoy", nahm Macnair den Faden auf, „ich denke nicht, dass wir im jetzigen Zustand in der Lage sind, die Muggle zu unterwerfen. Zuerst müssen wir die Zauberergemeinschaft wieder stärker machen. Dazu brauchen wir bessere Schulbildung und wir müssen alle Schlammblüter ausschließen. Erst danach sind wir stark genug, dieser Masse an Muggeln gegenüberzutreten!"

„Ich fürchte, du hast recht", stimmte ihm Dolohov zu, „im Moment sind die Muggle uns zahlenmäßig soweit überlegen, dass unsere jetzige Stärke kaum ausreichen wird. Wir müssen also vorerst im Geheimen bleiben und zu alter Stärke zurück finden!"

Malfoy notierte sich die Gedanken seiner Kollegen und versuchte dabei, sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen – so viel konstruktive Mitarbeit hätte er von den beiden Männern nicht erwartet. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass der stumpfsinnige Werwolf nicht mehr anwesend war.

„Werte Herren", erhob da Snape seine Stimme, „ab wann zählt für euch Blut als verschmutzt?"

Auf kurze Verwirrung folgte einen Moment der Ruhe, während alle Anwesenden über die Frage nachdachten. Auch Hermine verstand die Intention von Snapes Frage: Es ging jetzt offenbar ganz konkret darum, wer künftig für die Zeugung von reinen Nachkommen in Frage kam. Mit anderen Worten: Welche Zauberer durften künftig mit anderen Zauberern Sex haben und Kinder kriegen? Bleich vor Zorn starrte sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an: Das hier drang tief in die Privatsphäre aller Menschen ein, sie wollten Beziehungen und Gefühle durch Regeln binden. Es war Hermine unbegreiflich, wie man so emotionslos sein konnte, dass man kaltblütig über so eine Frage nachdenken konnte. Wie die Könige der Welt thronten sie alle in ihren Sesseln, umgaben sich mit Prunk, genossen die protzige Atmosphäre des Raumes mit seinem Kronleuchtern, den Möbeln aus dunklem Holz, dem schweren Teppich und Wandbehängen. Niemand von ihnen schien es anmaßend zu finden, solche Gespräche zu führen.

„Schlammblüter haben unreines Blut", begann Malfoy als erster, „das dürfte allen klar sein. Aber nehmen wir zum Beispiel den von allen so geliebten Potter: Beide Eltern waren Zauberer, sein Vater war reinblütig, aber seine Mutter war ein Schlammblut. Ist für euch Harry Potter ein reinblütiger Zauberer?"

„Das Blut seiner Mutter fließt auch in seinen Adern – er ist mindestens zu einem Viertel noch ein Muggle. Das kann ich nicht reinblütig nennen!", nahm Macnair den Faden auf.

„Aber seine Kinder wären nur noch zu einem achten Teil Muggle. Ich denke, dass man das schon fast als reinblütig bezeichnen kann", stimmte Dolohov mit ein.

„Gibt es Einwände gegen diese Überlegungen?", erkundigte Snape sich. Kurzes Kopfschütteln, dann fuhr er fort: „Gut, halten wir also fest: Mindestens zwei Generationen, also Eltern und Großeltern, müssen jeweils alle Zauberer gewesen sein, damit man als reinblütig gelten kann."

„Das bedeutet im Umkehrschluss, dass nur jene Zauberer, deren Großeltern bereits Zauberer waren, künftig mit anderen reinblütigen Zauberern Nachkommen haben dürfen!", beendete schließlich Lucius Malfoy das Gespräch, „ich halte den Punkt fest und formuliere es später im Ministerium mit Hilfe eines Rechtsmagiers in ein Gesetz um!"

Während die Beratung sich einem neuen Punkt zuwandte, ließ Severus Snape seine Augen zu der knapp bekleideten Sklavin im Raum wandern. Er konnte ihr ansehen, wie sehr sie abgestoßen war von der Diskussion, die vor ihr stattfand. Ihr Gesicht war blass, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte leicht. Snape glaubte zu verstehen, was in ihr vor ging. Unter diesem Gesetz würde Hermine, selbst wenn sie keine Sklavin mehr war, niemals mit Ron zusammen Kinder bekommen dürfen. Aber sie war nicht die einzige, die von diesem Gesetz betroffen war, auch wenn die anwesenden Männer sich dessen offenbar nicht bewusst waren.

Auch er selbst, der Halbblutprinz, würde niemals magische Nachkommen zeugen dürfen.


	8. Irritierender Hass

_**Autor-Notiz:** Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich monatelang kein neues Kapitel geschrieben habe. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hat mich ein aufmerksamer Fan angeschrieben und gefragt, ob ich die Geschichte aufgegeben habe. Meine Antwort: Nein, habe ich nicht. Dieses Kapitel hier entstand über Weihnachten, ich wollte es eigentlich nicht uploaden, ehe ich nicht ein zweites fertig hatte, doch jenem lieben Fan zuliebe kommt es doch bereits jetzt. Diese Geschichte liegt mir sehr am Herzen und ich quelle gerade zu über vor Ideen, es fällt mir allerdings derzeit aus verschiedenen Gründen sehr schwer, sie in angemessene Textform zu bringen, daher war ich so lange verstummt. Ich versuche, ab jetzt wieder regelmäßig zu schreiben, ich kann jedoch leider nichts versprechen, da ich für gewisse Probleme noch keine Lösung finden konnte ... bitte verzeiht mir dies und bleibt dran!_

* * *

**Irritierender Hass**

Sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Wieso hatte Malfoy sie nicht an den Werwolf verkauft? Dachte er wirklich, er könne ihren Körper gewinnbringender an den Mann bringen? Auch wenn sie einst – genau genommen vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit – zusammen mit Ron und Harry die größte Bedrohung für Voldemort dargestellt hatte … jetzt war sie nicht mehr als irgendein Schlammblut! Sie war nie sonderlich attraktiv gewesen und jetzt erst Recht nicht mehr – welcher Todesser sollte für sie zahlen?

Hermine drehte sich auf ihrer Matratze um und ließ den Abend Revue passieren. Sie wusste, dass sie froh sein sollte, dass außer dem Zwischenfall mit dem Werwolf nicht mehr passiert war. Und doch – was sie wirklich verunsicherte, war, was außerhalb des Zimmers geschehen war. Was hatte Snape mit seinem Gespräch bezwecken wollen? Wieso brachte Malfoy jr. ihr so einen Hass entgegen? Vor allem: Wie ernst waren seine Drohungen zu nehmen?

Plötzlich war Hermine hellwach. Wie hatte sie seine Drohungen vergessen können? Konnte sie es wagen, einfach seelenruhig einzuschlafen? Mit klopfendem Herzen lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit, doch nichts war zu hören.

„Das geht nicht!", sagte Hermine leise zu sich selbst, „ich kann nicht jede Nacht aus Angst vor Draco Malfoy wach liegen! Ich muss gesund und stark bleiben, wenn ich jemals eine Flucht riskieren will!"

oOoOoOo

„Leere Worte, wie immer", dachte sie sich. Seit beinah zwei Wochen hatte sie nun schon nichts mehr von Draco Malfoy gesehen. Eigentlich hatte sie in dieser Zeit außer dem Hausherren überhaupt keinen Menschen zu Gesicht bekommen. Offenbar hatten sich Frau und Sohn dazu entschlossen, der Schlammblut-Sklavin aus dem Weg zu gehen. Keine einzige Nacht war sie gestört worden.

„Hast du mich vermisst, Schlammblut?"

Die Stimme, die sanft und leise von der Küchentür an Hermines Ohr drang, jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wem sie gehörte.

„Du solltest dich umdrehen, wenn dein Herr mit dir redet!", fuhr Malfoy jr. fort. Beinah neckend fügte er hinzu: „Da ist man mal zwei Wochen weg, schon lässt das Benehmen der Sklaven nach."

Mit großen Augen drehte sich Hermine um: „Weg?"

„Ja, weg. Meine Mutter und ich haben eine kleine Städtereise auf dem Festland gemacht. Sag bloß, unsere Abwesenheit ist dir entgangen?"

Der neckende, ja beinahe spielerische Tonfall von Malfoy verunsicherte Hermine zutiefst. Sie spürte, wie sich Panik in ihr breit machte, schneller, als es jede Schärfe in seiner Stimme vermocht hätte.

„Hast du dann etwa auch unser letztes Gespräch vergessen?", fragte er, während er mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie zuging. Unfähig zu einer Reaktion starrte Hermine ihn nur mit angstgeweiteten Augen an.

„Ahh, ich verstehe!", meinte Draco und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, „du dachtest, _ich_ hätte meine eigenen Worte vergessen."

Er trat direkt vor sie, packte ihre Haare und riss ihren Kopf gewaltsam zur Seite. Das Lächeln war jetzt vom gewohnten Hass vertrieben, als er ihr fast unhörbar ins Ohr flüsterte: „Glaube mir, das habe ich nicht."

oOoOoOo

Woher kam nur dieser Hass? Hermine konnte es nicht verstehen. Sicher, zu Schulzeiten hatte er ihr auch schon Hass entgegen gebracht, aber das hatte sie auf seine Verachtung für Schlammblüter und den Neid auf ihre guten Noten geschoben. Doch jetzt? Sie war Sklavin, sie war dort, wo sie seiner Meinung nach hingehörte. Warum also war da noch immer dieser Hass, dieser Ausdruck, als hätte sie Schuld an irgendeiner persönlichen Misere von ihm?

Bisher hatte er ihr nicht wirklich etwas getan, doch sie war sich sicher, dass seine Drohungen nicht leer waren. Sie war froh gewesen, dass Lucius Malfoy plötzlich in der Küche aufgetaucht war, offenbar auf der Suche nach seinem Sohn, der nicht zum allsonntäglichen Frühstück erschienen war. Es war beinah zum Lachen, dass sie sich hier, neben dem Stuhl von Malfoy sr., sicherer als anderswo im Haus fühlte. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er sich ihr weder sexuell genähert noch ihr auf andere Weise Angst gemacht.

„Granger, mein Kaffee!", riss da die Stimme eben jenen Malfoys sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hermine schalt sich innerlich – wenn Lucius Malfoy eines hasste, dann war es eine leere Kaffeetasse am Frühstückstisch. Rasch griff sie nach dem Kännchen mit Milch, füllte einen Schluck in die leere Tasse und goss anschließend den heißen Kaffee hinzu. Zu ihrer Überraschung schenkte der Hausherr ihr ein Lächeln, fast unmerklich zwar, aber für sie deutlich erkennbar.

Auch seine frau und sein Sohn hatten das Lächeln bemerkt, und als Lucius Malfoy dann einen genüsslichen Schluck nahm und dabei seiner Frau direkt in die Augen schaute, verfinsterte sich deren Gesicht. Wortlos, aber mit kaum gezügelter Wut in den Augen, erhob Narzissa sich vom Tisch und verließ den Raum.

„Meine Frau hat nie gelernt, dass ich erst die Milch und dann den Kaffee eingeschenkt haben will", kommentierte Malfoy senior und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

„Ja, ganz toll, Vater", entfuhr es Draco, „ganz toll, wie du das Schlammblut nutzt, um deine Frau zu beschämen. Du bist so peinlich …"

„Draco!", herrschte sein Vater ihn an, „ich erlaube nicht, dass du in diesem Tonfall mit mir redest! Du darfst es deiner Mutter gleich tun und dich entfernen!"

Seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und mit kalter Mordlust in den Augen stand er auf, warf Hermine einen vielsagenden Blick zu und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

„Ahh, endlich Ruhe", seufzte der alte Malfoy", ich hasse diese Unruhe und schlechte Laune am frühen Morgen!"

Der kurze Streit der Familie lag Hermine schwer im Magen, denn sie wusste, dass Sohn und Frau des Hauses ihr die Schuld geben und die Wut an ihr auslassen würden.

„Granger, sei so lieb, öffne das Fenster, da kommt Bernadette mit dem Tagespropheten!"

Mit einem Nicken folgte sie dem Befehl. Während sie zum Fenster ging, fragte Hermine sich, ob der alte Malfoy sich bewusst war, dass seine zuvorkommende Art sie in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er das absichtlich machte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das große, altehrwürdige Fenster des Speisesaals und ließ die prächtige, schneeweiße Familieneule ein. Ein leises Gurren übermittelte den Dank, ehe die Eule zu ihrem Besitzer flatterte und mit so viel Grazie, wie eine Eule eben besaß, die Zeitung neben ihm auf den Tisch ablegte.

„Danke, Bernadette", murmelte Lucius Malfoy geistesabwesend, während er das Gefieder des schönen Tieres mit einer Hand streichelte und mit der anderen die Schlagzeile des Tages begutachtete.

„Wie es scheint, hat der Lord erste Erfolge in Russland zu verzeichnen", sagte er nach einem kurzen Augenblick, „lange genug gedauert hat es ja."

Hermine konnte sehen, wie die Augen ihres Herren die Zeilen überflogen, wie sich sein Gesicht dabei unmerklich verfinsterte und die Hand, die eben noch die Eule gestreichelt hatte, vergessen in der Luft hing. War die Meldung etwa doch nicht so positiv? War in Russland etwas vorgefallen, was die Todesser zurückgeworfen hatte?

„Offenbar konnte er ein Nest von rebellischen Zauberern ausfindig machen … und auslöschen. Sie waren laut diesem Artikel Schuld daran, dass seine Bemühungen nicht recht voran kommen wollten in den letzten Wochen", fuhr er fort.

„Das sind doch gute Neuigkeiten, oder nicht?", fragte Hermine mit schlecht gespielter Begeisterung in der Stimme. Noch immer konnte sie nicht recht ausmachen, warum der Artikel so einen negativen Eindruck auf den Hausherren gemacht hatte.

„Findest du, ja?", kam die Frage zurück, „Du musst dich nicht verstellen, Granger, es glaubt dir eh keiner, dass du dich für die Sache des Dunklen Lords begeistern könntest … oder hast du plötzlich deine Ansichten geändert?"

Ein misstrauischer Ausdruck war in seine Augen getreten, und wieder konnte Hermine nicht einordnen, was dieses Misstrauen ausgelöst hatte. Natürlich hatte sie ihre Ansichten nicht geändert und natürlich wusste er das, wieso sollte er ihr also misstrauen, wenn er so klar wusste, woran er ist? Glaubte er, sie würde versuchen, die Überläuferin zu spielen, um ihm dann in den Rücken zu fallen? Er sollte besser wissen, dass das für sie nicht in Frage kam. Warum also dieses Misstrauen?

„Nein, Herr", erwiderte sie mit leiser Stimme, „selbst wenn die Sache mich überzeugen würde – was sie nicht tut – so wäre ich niemals in der Lage, einem Mann gegenüber loyal zu sein, der meinen besten Freund getötet und viele andere Freunde und geliebte Menschen in die Sklaverei gezwungen hat …"

„Das klingt schon eher nach der Gryffindor, die ich erwartet habe", kommentiere Malfoy, „niemals aufgeben, immer für das Gute, das Richtige einstehen, keine Niederlage akzeptieren. Nicht wahr, so seid ihr doch, ihr Löwen, oder?"

Der Tonfall war plötzlich schärfer geworden und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob die Charakterisierung, die sie als so positiv, gar als Lob empfand, von ihm nicht als Beleidigung gemeint war.

„Richtig. Ich werde niemals aufhören zu glauben, dass Voldemort eines Tages besiegt wird und die Welt wieder so sein kann, wie sie sein sollte!", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme, bemüht, sich die eigene Unsicherheit und Verwirrung über das Gespräch nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Glauben?", schnaubte Lucius Malfoy, „du glaubst daran? Hast du jemals gesehen, dass Glaube irgendwas bewegt? Wenn du nicht handelst, ändert sich nichts. Wer abwartet und denkt, die Zeit wird's schon richten, ist ein Narr. Meinst du, der Dunkle Lord wäre heute da, wo er ist, wenn er nur geglaubt und nicht gehandelt hätte?"

Irritiert und verärgert kniff Hermine die Augen zusammen: „Was wollt Ihr damit sagen? Was erwartet Ihr? Ich bin Eure Sklavin, schon vergessen? Erwartet Ihr, dass ich Euch meine Pläne offenbare, dass ich Euch gegenüber zugebe, dass ich überhaupt welche hätte? Ihr macht Euch keine Vorstellung davon, was meine derzeitige Lage für mich bedeutet … und Ihr seid schuld daran!"

Ärger blitzte in den Augen des älteren Zauberers auf und mit einem Ruck erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl. Hermine, die direkt neben seinem Platz gestanden hatte, bemerkte jetzt mehr als je zuvor, wie viel größer dieser Mann war. Nicht nur der Zauberer Lucius Malfoy, sondern auch der Mann war mächtiger als sie und sie tat vermutlich besser daran, ihn nicht zu reizen.

Er baute sich vor ihr auf, beide Arme auf die Tischplatte gestützt, und zwang sie damit, bis an die Kante zurückzuweichen. Gefangen zwischen dem Tisch und der hohen Gestalt des Mannes fehlte ihr plötzlich der Mut, ihm Widerworte entgegen zu werfen.

„Ich bin schuld, Schlammblut?", zischte er, „Ich? Du hast dich fangen lassen, du und deine kleinen, dämlichen Freunde. Die einzige Schuld, die ich trage, wenn du so willst, ist es, auf der Gewinnerseite zu stehen. Und das hat nichts mit Schuld zu tun, sondern mit Klugheit."

Unerwartet flackerte ihr Temperament wieder auf und ließ sie Worte sagen, ehe sie sich selbst daran hindern konnte: „Klugheit, ja? Ich würde es eher Feigheit nennen … oder Machtgeilheit. Kaum war Euer Herr damals gefallen, seid ihr angekrochen gekommen und habt Euch beim Ministerium eingeschmeichelt. Und kaum war er zurück, seid Ihr wieder vor ihm in den Staub gefallen. _Das_ ist eine Art von Klugheit, die ich sicher nie verstehen werde!"

Kaum hatte sie die Worte gesagt, bereute sie es bereits wieder. Sie war gut gefahren die letzten Wochen mit ihrer unterwürfigen, höflichen Art, ihr Herr hatte ihr nichts getan und sie beinah menschlich behandelt. Doch ihre Worte jetzt würden gewiss nicht unbestraft bleiben. Dennoch – sie waren gesagt, sie drückten aus, was sie dachte, und Hermine war zu stolz, jetzt klein beizugeben. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erwiderte sie den harten Blick der blauen Augen.

Plötzlich, von einem Wimpernschlag zum nächsten, änderte sich der Ausdruck in Malfoys Gesicht. Das wortlose Starren dauerte an, doch seine Augen waren weicher. Hermine meinte, so etwas wie Erleichterung darin lesen zu könne. Verwirrt flackerte ihr Blick kurz auf den Boden und so entging ihr, wie die Augen ihres Herrn auf ihre Lippen fielen. Ehe sie den Mut aufbringen konnte, den Blick wieder zu heben, wurde der stumme Blickkontakt durch eine Stimme unterbrochen.

„Na, Lucius, müssen wir schon so früh am Morgen unsere Sklavin maßregeln?"


	9. Frechheiten

_**Autor-Notiz:** Ich danke all jenen Fans, die trotz meiner langen Schreibpause dran geblieben sind. Ich habe mein Problem noch nicht gelöst, habe mich aber entschieden, die Handlung selbst erst einmal weiter zu entwickeln, bis das Problem wirklich akut wird. Es wird jetzt etwas langsamer, aber dafür auch nicht ganz so düster weiter gehen - und vermutlich ahnt der ein oder andere schon, was als nächstes passieren wird ;) Ihr dürft gerne eure Tipps in den Reviews hinterlassen!_

* * *

**Frechheiten**

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen zuckte Lucius Malfoy zurück und entließ Hermine aus dem unangenehmen Gefängnis zwischen seinen Armen und dem Tisch.

„Severus, ich habe dich gar nicht hereinkommen hören", sagt Malfoy, sichtlich damit kämpfend, einen normalen Tonfall anzuschlagen. Die Augen von Snape ruhten noch für einen Augenblick auf der jungen Hexe, die mit gesenktem Blick und zitternden Händen neben dem Tisch stand, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Todesser-Kollegen zu.

„Twinkle hat mich hereingelassen, und als niemand erschien, um mich zu empfangen, war ich so frei, ungefragt zu dir zu stoßen", erklärte er, runzelte dann jedoch die Stirn und fügte hinzu: „Frühstückst du neuerdings alleine mit deiner Sklavin?"

„Nein", erwiderte Malfoy und, während er mit einer Handgeste seinem Gast einen Platz am Tisch anbot, setzte zur Erklärung an: „Es gab einen kleinen Streit heute Morgen … du weißt ja, wie ich bin … unnötiger Stress in der Früh ist mir ein Greul, also habe ich Narzissa und Draco rausgeschickt."

Mit einem dankbaren Nicken ließ Severus Snape sich in einen der dunklen Stühle sinken. Sofort eilte Hermine zu ihm, um ein weiteres Besteck sowie Teller und Tasse bereit zu stellen. Während sie mit geübten Bewegungen Messer, Gabel und verschiedene Löffel in korrekter Reihenfolge zurechtlegte, konnte sie erneut Snapes forschenden Blick auf sich spüren. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht rot wurde, so nackt kam sie sich unter diesem Starren vor, doch sie ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und trat so schnell als möglich wieder an ihren gewohnten Platz neben dem Hausherrn.

„Und, was hat sie angestellt?", fragte Snape, während er gezielt ein Brötchen aus der Mitte des reich gedeckten Tisches angelte.

„Bitte?"

„Als ich eintrat schien es mir, als würdest du Granger gerade eine Standpauke halten. Oder habe ich mich geirrt …?", führte er seine Frage aus, wobei er den zweiten Teil durch ein Hochziehen seiner Augenbraue absichtlich offen und suggerierend ausklingen ließ. Ein nervöses Lachen entfuhr Malfoy, doch seine Antwort war ruhig: „Herrje, nein. Was du nur sofort denkst. Sie hat mich mit ihren frechen Worten gereizt – und eine Sklavin sollte nicht frech zu ihrem Herrn sein!"

„Frech, ja?", meinte Snape. Zum wiederholten Male ruhte sein Blick nachdenklich auf Hermine. Als sei er sich dessen plötzlich bewusst geworden, wandte er sich einen Augenblick später ab und musterte die Inneneinrichtung des großen Speisesaals. Der Tisch aus dunklem Holz erstreckte sich langgezogen durch den ganzen Raum und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass bequem dreißig Menschen daran Platz nehmen konnten. Jetzt waren nur der Platz am Kopf der Tafel und jener zur Linken des Hausherrn besetzt, wobei zu seiner Rechten an zwei Plätzen ebenfalls Frühstücksgeschirr stand. Entgegen vieler seiner Kollegen ließ Lucius Malfoy den Tisch morgens immer vollständig mit allem, was zu einem großzügigen Frühstück dazugehörte, decken. Andere Zauberer äußerten einfach ihre Wünsche gegenüber den Hauselfen und diese zauberten sie eilig aus der Küche herbei. Nicht so im Hause Malfoy: Snape wusste, dass sein alter Kollege die Anwesenheit von Hauselfen während des Essens als störend empfand und seinen Appetit durch den Anblick all der prächtig zubereiteten Speisen noch verstärkt wurde. Und so war der große Tisch beladen mit allerlei Leckereien, stets in Griffreichweite für die Anwesenden.

Umso erstaunlicher, dass nun die menschliche Sklavin anwesend sein durfte. Offenbar hatte sie keine andere Aufgabe, als den Kaffee oder verschiedene Säfte nachzufüllen, wann immer es einer der Herrschaften verlangte – eine Aufgabe, die früher Narzissa Malfoy sehr zu ihrem eigenen Unmut zugekommen war. Sie hatte stets damit zu kämpfen gehabt, in diesem Punkt als Dienerin für ihren Ehemann herhalten zu müssen.

Der Raum selbst war in einem perfekten Rechteck geschnitten und bis etwa zur Hälfte der Wandhöhe mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt. Darüber erstreckte sich über noch einmal etwa zwei Meter eine blütenweiße Wand, die schließlich in mehreren, ebenfalls perfekten Kreuzgewölben endete. Von jedem der insgesamt drei Kreuzgewölbe hing ein großer, silberner Kronleuchter hinab, ein jeder von ihnen versehen mit exakt zwanzig magischen Kerzen, die stets zu brennen anfingen, sobald ein Mitglied des Hauses oder ein Gast den Raum betrat.

Die hohen Fenster, die sich die komplette Seite entlang zogen, waren mit weißen, schweren Vorhängen im Farbton der Decke versehen. Der Raum lag Richtung Osten, sodass die aufgehende Sonne ihn morgens ihn ein warmes Licht tauchte, im Laufe des Tages aber nicht zu stark aufheizen konnte.

In all dieser zurückhaltenden Pracht und Eleganz wirkte die Idee, Lucius Malfoy könne eine freche Sklavin am Frühstückstisch dulden, bizarr auf Snape. Er kannte den Hausherrn nur zu gut und wusste, dass es ein Leichtes für ihn wäre, einen Sklaven so abzurichten, dass dieser ihm wie ein Hauself gehorchen würde. Selbst ein renitentes Wesen wie Hermine Granger.

Sein Blick kehrte zum Ausgangspunkt seiner Reise zurück: zu der jungen Frau, die mit gesenktem Blick neben dem Stuhl ihres Herrn stand.

„Wie kommt es, dass sie sich noch immer traut, frech zu sein?", formulierte Snape die Frage, die sich bei seinen Betrachtungen des Raums wie von selbst gebildet hatte, „Ich hätte angenommen, unter deiner Herrschaft ist ihr dieser Charakterzug schnell ausgetrieben."

Malfoy, der sich ob seines verstummten Gastes wieder dem Tagespropheten gewidmet hatte, ließ nun die Zeitung erneut sinken und wandte sich ihm zu: „Das sollte man meinen, oder? Ich fürchte, das liegt an ihrem Gryffindor-Stolz. Die meiste Zeit ist sie artig wie ein Hauself, aber dann und wann blitzt ihr alter Charakter durch … eine anstrengende Sklavin habe ich mir da ausgesucht. Aber immerhin ist sie wertvoll!"

Snape bemerkte sofort, dass seine Frage nicht beantwortet worden war und das machte ihn nur noch misstrauischer. Etwas passte nicht ins Bild, doch er konnte nicht recht den Finger drauf legen. Achselzuckend widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem zweiten Frühstück und schielte nur ab und an zu Hermine rüber.

oOoOoOo

„Du putzt die Küche?"

Erschrocken wirbelte Hermine herum. Sie war gerade dabei gewesen, den Boden unterhalb gewaltigen, magischen Ofens zu säubern, als hinter ihr eine Stimme erklang. Verunsichert schaute sie, noch immer auf den Knien sitzend, zu dem unerwarteten Eindringling hinauf. Dieser blickte nur ebenso wortlos auf die junge Sklavin hinab, ehe er einige Schritte weiter in die Küche hinein trat und sich auf einen Schemel an dem großen Zubereitungstisch fallen ließ.

Was wollte Snape hier? Wieso war sie schon wieder alleine mit ihm? Und wieso starrte er sie schon wieder stumm an?

„Kann …", fing Hermine an, doch ihre Stimme brach und sie musste sich räuspern, ehe sie ihre Frage stellen konnte: „Kann ich … Euch helfen, Sir?"

Immer noch blieb der unwillkommene Gast stumm und schaute nur von seinem Platz aus über den Tisch auf die am Boden sitzende Hermine herab. Die Küche war groß, alleine der Tisch maß sicherlich fünf Meter in der Länge und zwei in der Breite. Und doch schien es ihr plötzlich, als sein der Raum zu eng geworden, als würde sie von der Präsenz ihres ehemaligen Tränkelehrers erstickt. Nervös räusperte sie sich erneut.

„Ich … ich muss hier sauber machen, also, wenn Ihr nichts braucht …"

„Nur zu, ich brauche nichts, fahre fort, worin ich dich unterbrochen habe."

Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendeine andere Antwort von Snape sie mehr hätte verunsichern können als dieser ruhige, gleichgültige Tonfall. Kurz schaute sie ihn noch an, dann drehte sie sich wieder um, griff nach dem Lappen und reckte sich, um die Stelle tief unter dem Ofen zu finden, an der sie zuletzt geputzt hatte.

Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass Snape hinter ihr saß, dass sie ihm den Rücken zudrehen musste, während sie beinah liegend unter dem Ofen hing. Sie konnte seine Augen auf ihrem Rücken spüren, doch der Mann selbst gab kein Geräusch von sich. Verärgert rief Hermine sich zur Ordnung. Sollte er doch starren. Ihr Rock war kurz, vermutlich konnte er ihre nackten Oberschenkel bewundern, aber mehr nicht. Er würde es nicht wagen, die Regeln des Hausherrn zu brechen und sie anzufassen. Was auch immer in seinem kranken Kopf vor sich ging, sie würde ihm nicht die Freude machen und Angst zeigen.

„Warum putzt du hier und nicht die Hauselfen mit ihrer Magie?", erklang die tiefe Stimme plötzlich dicht hinter ihr. Entsetzt ließ Hermine den Lappen los und richtete sich auf. Snape hockte neben ihr und schaute sie mit seinem nichtssagenden Blick an.

„Was … keine Ahnung", brachte sie heraus, „ich schätze, den Malfoys ist noch nichts Besseres eingefallen, wie sie mich demütigen können. Sie sind allesamt nicht sonderlich helle, habe ich den Eindruck!"

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens konnte sich Hermine nicht verkneifen noch hinzuzufügen: „Wie überhaupt alle Todesser nicht sonderlich helle sind."

Provozierende reckte sie das Kinn vor und schaute dem Todesser vor sich direkt in die Augen. Doch statt Wut oder Verachtung entdeckte sie dort nur … nichts. Ausdrucksloses Starren, mit großer Intensität auf sie gerichtet, aber unmöglich, es zu interpretieren. Sie starrte zurück, doch sie spürte, dass sie die erste sein würde, die den Blickkontakt unterbrechen würde. Röte kroch ihr über den Hals ins Gesicht und wieder ärgerte sie sich, dass sie sich überhaupt auf Gespräche oder Blickduelle mit diesem Mann, mit diesem Mörder einließ.

Als hätte der Starrwettbewerb nie stattgefunden richtete sie sich schließlich auf, erhob sich und schlenderte zu der Wand mit den kupfernen und gusseisernen Töpfen. Das Wasser in dem großen Holzkessel war noch heiß, Schaum schwamm auf der Oberfläche und wartete nur darauf, schmutziges Geschirr, Töpfe, Pfannen und Besteck zu verschlingen. Gemächlich, um einen ruhigen äußeren Eindruck bemüht, ließ Hermine das Frühstücksgeschirr und die Zubereitungsgefäße langsam im heißen Wasser versinken. Betont gleichgültig griff sie nach dem Schwamm – und stellte fest, dass dieser nicht dort lag, wo er sein sollte.

„Du wäschst tatsächlich per Hand ab?", fragte Snape gelangweilt, während er eben jenen Schwamm in seiner Hand musterte.

„Ja", fauchte Hermine, „wenn man mich lässt! Gebt mir den Schwamm zurück … Sir!"

Sie bemerkte, wie Snape für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zur Seite schaute, ehe er mit einem großen Schritt auf sie zuging. Ehe sie reagieren konnte, tunkte Snape den Schwamm tief in das Abwaschwasser ein, ließ ihn sich vollsaugen – und drückte ihn dann über ihr aus. Das Wasser wurde sofort kalt und rann ihr die Haare, das Gesicht bis auf ihr Kleid hinunter. Hermine spürte, wie ihre Brustwarzen sich unter der Kälte aufstellten, und wollte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränken. Doch Snape hinderte sie daran. Er packte beide Handgelenke und hielt sie hinter ihrem Becken zusammen.

„Du solltest vorsichtig sein, Granger", flüsterte er ihr zu, „Frechheiten stehen einer Sklavin nicht gut zu Gesicht. Und wer weiß, welcher von diesen nicht so hellen Todessern nicht eines Tages auf die Idee kommt, Lucius das Geld zu zahlen, damit er dann mit dir machen kann, was er will? Meinst du, da ist es gut, vorher so frech zu allen gewesen zu sein?"

Das Flüstern war ebenso emotionslos wie sein Starren, doch Hermine lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem Hals bis sie erst seinen heißen Atem, dann seine Zähne an ihrer Schlagader spürte. Entsetzt riss Hermine die Augen auf. Snape stank nicht wie Fenrir Greyback, er war gewaschen und gepflegt – und dennoch verursachte diese körperliche Nähe in ihr eine größere Übelkeit als es der Werwolf vermocht hatte. Sie konnte spüren, wie der ältere Mann seine Zähne leicht in ihrem empfindlichen Fleisch versenkte, konnte spüren, wie er sie näher zu sich zog. Doch ihr Verstand wollte es nicht begreifen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, neben sich zu stehen, als sei das, was ihrem Körper geschah, nicht verbunden mit ihr. Es kam ihr vor, als starre sie von außen auf den schwarzgewandten Mann hinab, den Mörder Dumbledores, den Verräter, der Ginnys versklavt hatte – und der sich jetzt an ihrem Körper erfreute, als gehöre er ihm, als wäre sie tatsächlich nichts mehr als dieser Körper, zur freien Verfügung für jede, der ihn nutzen wollte.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz riss Hermine aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand – Snape hatte tatsächlich zugebissen. Angeekelt wand sie sich unter seinem festen Griff, doch der Zauberer machte keine Anstalten, sie weiter fest zu halten. Er richtete sich auf, leckte sich über die Lippen und ging mit einem letzten, undurchdringlichen Blick von dannen.

Und erst jetzt, als Hermine ihm verängstigt und wütend nachschaute, fiel ihr auf, dass eine weitere Gestalt am Eingang der Küche stand.

Draco Malfoy.


	10. Eine gute Idee

**_Autor-Notiz: _**_Ich habe diese Geschichte nicht aufgegeben, sorgt euch nicht. Ich habe fest vor, sie zu Ende zu führen, da der große Bogen sowieso schon fest in meinem Kopf verankert ist. Nur die Umsetzung der Details steht noch nicht fest und erschwert mir hier und da das fortkommen. Ich kann auch nicht versprechen, ab jetzt wieder regelmäßig oder gar wöchentlich zu schreiben, aber ich werde mein bestes geben, dass ihr nicht wieder ein knappes Jahr warten müsst ;D Wenn es gut läuft und mir keiner einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht, schaffe ich eventuell sogar wieder meine freitäglichen Updates!  
__Ich bin mir bewusst, dass dieses Kapitel etwa um die Hälfte kürzer ist als gewohnt. Es ist allerdings für die Storyline relevant und es wäre unpassend gewesen, noch mehr und andere Inhalte mit rein zu nehmen, also seht es mir bitte nach - und genießt. _

* * *

Draco Malfoy.

Immer war er dort, wo sie alleine war. Er schien eine Art sechsten Sinn dafür zu haben, wann sie ohne die Hauselfen in der Küche oder ohne den Hausherrn in den Gängen unterwegs war. Keine Gelegenheit ließ er aus, um sie zu schikanieren und ihr Angst einzujagen – nur nachts im Bett hatte er sie bisher entgegen seiner Worte in Ruhe gelassen. Sie hoffte sehr, dass sie dies dem Verbot seines Vaters zu verdanken hatte und nicht einer List von Draco Malfoy selbst. Ihre Lage war misslich genug, sie brauchte die zusätzliche Angst, die er in ihr hervorrief, wahrlich nicht.

Unsicher äugte sie erneut zum Eingang der Küche – und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie wieder alleine war. Was auch immer die Szene mit Snape gerade zu bedeuten hatte, sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht gut gewesen war, dass Malfoy sie dabei beobachtet hatte. Über kurz oder lang würde er ihr die Rechnung dafür präsentieren oder es anderweitig gegen sie verwenden.

oOoOoOo

„Du willst was?"

Entsetzen lag in der Stimme von Lucius Malfoy. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Fassungslos starrte er seinen Kollegen an.

„Ausgerechnet du willst dir das Recht erkaufen?

Sein Gegenüber nickte nur, ohne sich zu Gründen zu äußern. Die Wortlosigkeit machte Malfoy nur noch ungläubiger. Welches Motiv konnte dieser Mann haben, so viel zu zahlen? Sicher, es war seine Idee gewesen, ein Geschäft daraus zu machen, doch dass ausgerechnet jener Todesser das Angebot annehmen würde, so viel investieren würde.

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Lucius", kam nun doch noch eine kalte, schneidende Äußerung, „du hast uns allen ein Angebot gemacht, ich gedenke es anzunehmen. Ich habe mehr Gold, als ich jemals ausgeben kann, und ich sehe keinen Grund, warum du so reagieren solltest, wie du es gerade tust!"

Lucius Malfoy wusste selbst nicht, wieso er so aufgebracht war. Er wusste nur, dass dieser Handel nicht zu dem Bild passte, dass er bis vor kurzem von diesem Todesser gehabt hatte. Und er wusste, nein, er spürte vielmehr, dass irgendetwas in ihm den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, sein Gut endgültig in die Hände eines anderen zu geben. Als er sich den Plan ausgedacht hatte, als er den Wert dieser zufälligen Entdeckung erkannt hatte, da hatte er keine Sekunde daran gedacht, selbst ein Interesse daran haben zu können. Er hatte nur an das Gold und an seine Aufstiegschancen gedacht. Doch jetzt, wo tatsächlich ein ernsthafter Geschäftspartner auf den Plan getreten war, merkte er, wie sehr ihm seine eigene Idee missfiel. Doch er konnte keinen Rückzieher machen. Er würde nicht nur sein Gesicht verlieren, sondern sich im schlimmsten Fall auch noch unangenehmen Fragen von Voldemort stellen müssen.

„Wie du meinst. Dann gib mir das Gold und wir haben einen Deal!", erwiderte er nach kurzer Pause. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, Verdacht auf sich zu ziehen. Und es war so leicht, Verdacht zu erregen. Der Dunkle Lord war nicht paranoid, er hatte vielmehr einen untrüglichen Instinkt. Er wusste, wer loyal war aus ganzem Herzen, wer es nur aus Nutzenkalkülen war und wer einfach zu feige war, sich von ihm abzuwenden. Und er erkannte sofort, wenn man ihn betrügen wollte. Dass Severus Snape noch lebte, obwohl er sich einst Dumbledore angeschlossen hatte, war ein großes Wunder für ihn – und er wusste, dass Snape mehrere Jahre unter ständigem Verdacht stand. Bis zu jenem Tag, als er Dumbledore eigenhändig getötet hatte. Als er Draco geschützt und sich tatsächlich selbst die Hände schmutzig gemacht hatte. Seit diesem Augenblick stand niemand in der Hierarchie über ihm. Doch um diese Zweifel auszuräumen, hatte es den Tod des mächtigsten Gegners von Voldemort gebraucht. Was sollte er, Lucius, tun, falls der Dunkle Lord jemals ihn des Betrugs verdächtigen sollte?

„Ich werde morgen mit dir frühstücken. Alleine, nur wir zwei, keine Hauselfen, keine Sklaven, keine Familie. Dann bekommst du dein Gold!"

Nur mühsam konnte sich Lucius Malfoy von dem kalten Gefühl der Unsicherheit befreien, welches er mit seinen eigenen Gedanken gerade hervor gerufen hatte. Dieser Handel würde ihm einen mächtigen Mann noch näher bringen und so helfen, auf der guten Seite von Voldemort zu bleiben. Er war seine Idee gewesen, sie war gut, es war eine einmalige Chance, seine Position zu bessern und zu festigen.

„Abgemacht!"

oOoOoOo

Mit langsamen, aber weiten Schritten verließ der Todesser das Anwesen der Malfoys. Er war erstaunt darüber, wie leicht es ihm gefallen war, Lucius von diesem Handel zu überzeugen. Sicher, es war dessen Idee gewesen, doch spätestens seit der Geschichte mit Greyback hatte er vermutet, dass der alte Mann vielleicht doch nicht so scharf darauf war, den Handel durchzuziehen. Innerlich hatte er sich schon darauf eingestellt, seine Autorität in die Waagschale zu werfen, als der Hausherr plötzlich nachgab und ohne weitere Nachfragen einwilligte.

Warum stand Malfoy nicht einfach zu seinen Wünschen? Wessen Vorwurf fürchtete er, welche Anklage sollte kommen? Warum knickte er so schnell vor dem geringsten Anzeichen von Autorität eines höher gestellten Todessers ein? Hatte er etwas zu verbergen?

Nachdenklich trat der Mann durch die magische Barriere, die das Grundstück umgab, hindurch und drehte sich um. Sein Blick wanderte über die Fassaden des Gebäudes, das gerade in der Mittagssonne erstrahlte. Die Bewohner des Hauses benahmen sich allesamt merkwürdig. Sicher, die Beziehung zwischen Narcissa und Lucius war schon lange abgekühlt, aber einen Streit, der dazu führte, dass das Frühstück nicht gemeinsam eingenommen wurde, hatte es schon lange nicht mehr gegeben. Und insbesondere der Sohn verhielt sich eigenartig. Allem und jedem brachte er Hass hingegen, seit Wochen hat niemand ihn mehr lachen sehen, nur der Hass schien ihn überhaupt noch am Leben zu halten.

Was ging in diesem Haus vor sich?

Mit einem Seufzen wandte der Todesser sich ab. Durch Starren würde er es auch nicht herausbekommen. Er nahm sich vor, den Malfoys die nächsten Tage regelmäßig einen Besuch abzustatten. Was er nicht einordnen konnte, konnte seine Pläne ruinieren. Und außerdem bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er all die Jahre in Lucius getäuscht hatte.

So gering diese Möglichkeit auch war, er musste sicher gehen. Er musste herausfinden, woran er war.

* * *

_**Worte zum Schluss:** Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir Reviews hinterlassen würdet - auch und gerade dazu, was ihr von dieser Entwicklung haltet. War es zu kryptisch? Ich denke nicht ... Wenn ihr eingeloggt Reviewes hinterlasst, werde ich euch persönlich antworten!_


End file.
